He's Fun
by JetBlack
Summary: COMPLETE. Alec and Max leave TC to follow a lead on Sandeman but find way more than they bargained for… What's happening to Spartacus? What's happening to Max? Will Sandeman be the answer? Does Spartacus hold the key to Max's abilities?
1. Style over Comfort

Title: He's Fun  
  
Author: JetBlack Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah they don't belong to me. Anyone from the show you recognize belongs to Fox and the rest of them. The rest belong to me. Summary: Logan's found a lead on Sandeman but when Alec and Max leave Terminal City to follow it up they find way more than they bargained for not to mention a. well you'll have to read on to find out. Rating: R (language, and things further on) I don't know I'm not really good at ratings. Genre: Humor/Romance/Adventure Spoilers: anything from pilot to freak nation. Timeframe: Post Freak Nation. a/n: This is after FREAK NATION but since as you might have guessed this is an Alec/Max fic. Now I have nothing against Logan as far as I'm concerned as long as it's written well and authors give legitimate reasons for why two characters go together then I'm cool with it. But since I don't like the way I write m/l, as it usually comes out all mushy and fluffy and finding ways around the virus is hard, especially original ones even though I do have one or two. I'm gonna stick to m/a for now.  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to this," groaned Max as she rubbed her temples in a desperate attempt to relieve her throbbing headache.  
  
"What's got you all flustered I mean. Things have finally quieted down in Seattle, White hasn't shown his ugly head in ages and the whole cult thing or people have got to be hurting after all we bet their 'elite', heck Logan held up really well against the 'elite'. By the way how is Logan? Have you heard from him? I heard he got back to Joshua's alright and Cindy and Sketchy bring him supplies.the whole hand holding thing?." Alec got no reply and was glad as he hadn't been completely successful in keeping the jealousy out of his voice but it seemed Max hadn't noticed. "The transgenics are there at your beck and call though some less than others. Cindy and Sketchy, even Normal is okay. Then Logan comes up with this whole Sandeman thing. What did he say, 'Biblical' so now we got a lead on him. Why are you so annoyed?" Alec asked looking at her like he truly didn't know. Max groaned again blocking her ears.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Max Logan's on TV," Joshua yelled out. They'd gotten him back to Joshua's house after reviewing over the hover-drone footage and seeing there was no way anyone would recognize him. Just to be on the safe side though Cindy brought him food and anything he might need.  
  
Max was slightly weary as she walked up the stairs to the platform. They'd held hands and things like that but the feeling of rubber had kept it clinical, it was more for comfort, something they both needed, the intimacy just hadn't been a part of it. They'd both let go, sort of, but things were still weird. They'd both realized it just wasn't going to work but that didn't mean they wanted to.  
  
No they hadn't talked about it rather they'd both come to a silent agreement to not mention it again and move on. So as she took the last few steps and walked into the camera's view she carefully placed all her emotions behind as nonchalant a mask as she could pull off and sat down, Logan had been right, no one really gets over their first love.  
  
"Hey," was her greeting. How it had always been. When for the world she was strong and unemotional, when for the transgenics she was confident, their leader, for Logan she'd always be Max and that hadn't changed.  
  
"Hey yourself," was his simple reply, "I have a lead on Sandeman."  
  
It was as if the whole of Terminal City all of a sudden stopped and Logan began to think everyone had heard. Even for them, was that possible?  
  
He'd never cared about what Max was, where she came from. Never had he even thought about it really even after those pictures, though that had been a shock he'd gotten over it. But Max didn't need a human who didn't care she needed someone like her. Whether that was Alec or not it wasn't his business really he just hoped Alec had what she needed.  
  
The question that plagued his mind though even as he explained on what he'd found looking at the hopeful faces of those on the other side was that if Max wasn't sure on what she needed how could anyone else be? Cindy did though and for a while he'd thought the same, he still did, he just knew he could never give that to her no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
Flashback end  
  
"Max? Max? Maaaaaxiiiieeee? Hey Max, you awake?" Alec drawled waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
Just a few more hours and then they'd be there. A few more hours and she could get away from him for a few minutes. Why did I take him? I could've picked anyone else, why HIM? Max asked herself, ignoring Alec's on going question. Because you wanted him to come. He's fun and makes you feel safe not to mention he is a hot piece of. stop!. don't even go there Max.  
  
Here she was in a stolen car. Thirty-two hours to go check out a freaking lead and Alec hadn't stopped talking since the start. Not when they'd left Seattle, not when they'd stopped to get something to eat, not when they'd filled up the tank with gas, not when they got back on the road after buying every sort of junk food and certainly not now. No he hadn't stopped talking for exactly twenty seven hours and obviously he wasn't as smart as he thought he was because in all that time he hadn't realized it had been a one sided conversation the whole time.  
  
"Alec you don't shut up RIGHT NOW and I'm throwing you personally out of the car. We need to get there find 'father' and get back they need us back there," Max hissed trying for the fiftieth time to get comfortable in the awkward passenger seat. Trust Alec to go for style over comfort.  
  
"Is me talking getting to you Maxie?" he asked in all innocence but the smirk that appeared two seconds later ruined the effect.  
  
Max practically jumped out of the car. Alec followed a little slower laughing to himself at her. They'd packed light for such along trip. Everything they needed was in their backpacks including maps of the place, ammo, guns and explosive not to mention all their cat-burglar equipment that fortunately was by nature very compact.  
  
Max looked around. The next part of the trip they would have to do by foot as it was impossible to go by car on the old roads, especially the one Alec had chosen. You can do this. You. Can. Do. This. Just ignore him and find the path.  
  
Alec walked up beside her and watched her expectantly as if waiting to hear the plan. Maybe it had been the whole Terminal city and JamPony thing but she'd found that now everyone listened to her. They looked up to her for what to do and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Max rolled her eyes and gestured him to follow her as she signaled towards southeast.  
  
"Admit it we're lost," Alec said from behind her, "L-O-S-T." They had been walking for hours. Originally this had been a small town. Then apparently to what Logan had said there'd been a huge disaster with wildlife, more than that he hadn't said, and some rich guy had brought something like sixty thousand hectares of land. That meant town and forest surrounding it.  
  
It was an eerie feeling walking down the old streets. The houses were old and decaying and most were nothing but rubble as vegetation overgrew and spread over where once people had lived. The asphalt of the roads was cracked and roots showed up everywhere. Grass and climbing plants such as ivy and roses clambered up the remains of concrete, walls and partly still standing fences.  
  
"I'm not lost Alec," Max hissed.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes but surprisingly didn't say anything else.  
  
"Look I think we're on the right track. See according to the map Logan gave me, we follow this road and we'll come across another to our right that hopefully its sign is still intact. Called. Alec are you listening to me? .Alec?"  
  
Max looked around trying to spot where he'd gone off to now but she couldn't seem to see him anywhere. She glared at him as he came out of one of the more relatively well-conserved houses.  
  
"Where'd you go off to?" she asked one hand poised at her hip.  
  
"I could've sworn I heard someone," he said in a hushed whisper.  
  
The two transgenics held their breath, their ears straining to hear even the slightest sound out of place. The sound of birds and small animals was the only thing to be heard though apart from their fast beating hearts. Max was suddenly all too aware of Alec's nearness and she swore she could feel his breath on her skin.  
  
Unknown to Max, Alec had the same thoughts. He could smell her, the smell of motor oil and honey and cat, a smell only she would be able to make appealing. And boy did it appeal to him. Alec was sure that if something didn't break the silence then he'd most likely find himself leaning closer and taking all of her scent in, her taste. DOWN BOY!  
  
"You'd think Manticore would've given you guys a better sense of direction. Or maybe Logan just gave you a crappy map," said a voice.  
  
They looked around trying to pin point from where exactly the voice had come. Before either of them could though the voice spoke again this time from right behind them. Max and Alec jumped at least two feet in the air from surprise, "Hello."  
  
A girl stood there. Her hair was the color of coal and she had olive skin. She wasn't old around sixteen, seventeen. She had a pair of worn black jeans and a desert colored shirt with a simple sweater tied sideways around her waist.  
  
"Jesus Christ who are you?" asked Alec breathlessly.  
  
"I'm someone who's rather surprised Mister-Monty-Cora and Miss-No-Junk-DNA didn't hear me sneak up on them," she said plainly looking at them, her head tilted to the side in amusement.  
  
"How do you. know all this?" Max said confused at the girl standing in front of her who seemed rather incredulously to be cockier than Alec himself.  
  
"Same way I know everything else. Just do," she smiled, "Napoleon you can come out now." At her yell a sleek gray stallion trotted out from behind a tuft of vegetation quickly making his way to his owner.  
  
"Come on I'll take you where you wanna go. You guys hungry? Rook makes the meanest food," she explained with a slightly dreamy stare. Whether it was for the food or whoever Rook was Max couldn't be sure and she smiled inwardly.  
  
"For your information Max, me and Rook are just friends," the girl shrugged patting the horse's soft snout, "Both of you get your little asses up on his back, I'll give you a lift. Right now you look as effective as a one- legged man at an ass-kicking party."  
  
Alec looked at Max in confusion and his brow furrowed, "Max didn't say anything."  
  
"But she thought it. Come on I don't have all day I'll explain on the way."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment. Finally both shrugged thinking that if things went sideways they could handle a teenage girl.  
  
Napoleon didn't wear a saddle nor bridle, nothing except the girl was on his back. Max jumped swinging a leg over the smooth back of the animal and Alec jumped up behind her immediately wrapping his hands around her waist.  
  
A tap of her heels and the horse began walking taking a semi-hidden path on the right.  
  
"By the way, I'm Spartacus," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"No offense but that's a strange name," Max replied from behind her but to her surprise the girl only chuckled and shook her head lightly.  
  
"This coming from a person who named a kid Bugler," Alec couldn't help but laugh at Max's speechless face. He was just as curious as to how Spartacus knew all of this but he still thought it was priceless.  
  
"How." was all Max could say and again Spartacus chuckled.  
  
"Well I can hear what people are thinking, Whatever they think in that moment I can hear if I want." she said shrugging.  
  
"Ok but I wasn't thinking about Bugler when you told us your name only after you said," Max argued.  
  
Spartacus nodded her head glad that they weren't completely stupid, "It's hard to explain I mean yeah, I can read minds. I can control it pretty well too but sometimes I just hear it anyway whether I want to or not or I'll like get a flash. When that happens I can actually see what the person or people are thinking. Then at other times all of a sudden I'll just know."  
  
"You'll just know." Max repeated her tone of voice skeptical and disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah. It's like information is continuously being given to me. I found out about you when you were 12 or something like that. All of a sudden I just knew that you'd just broken into some rich guy's house and wiped his safe clean," she said simply tapping her heels once again making the horse pick up his stride.  
  
"That's freaky. So you've had it since birth or what I mean this whole mind ability of yours," Max asked suddenly sympathizing with this girl.  
  
"Oh believe me it's freaky all right. But I actually don't know for how long I've had it. I woke up one day and the only thing I could remember was my birth date. Didn't know where I was, who I was, I didn't even know my name. I was eight that was the only knowledge I had. But the freakier thing is that now I know lots of stuff, heaps of stuff on heaps of people but I've never remembered anything about myself," she shrugged a shiver running down her spine.  
  
Alec had remained silent throughout the whole conversation. He was sure he'd seen Spartacus before. He was completely certain. Something about her was familiar but he just couldn't place what. Him only being able to see the back of her head wasn't helping either.  
  
All of a sudden the vegetation cleared and a huge field with half a dozen large willows came into view. About the size of a football field and a half with some scattered building to the left and a few other horses grazing within a fenced off part of the clearing.  
  
"Hold on," was Spartacus' last word as she let out a high pitched whistle and the horse took off at a gallop.  
  
It was the picture of power. The horse seemed to glide over the grass, his feet steady and sure. Max could feel the creature's muscles tense and relax with each powerful stride. Smooth and strong and warm. His heat was reassuring and comfortable and Max thought that he was to Spartacus what her baby was to her.  
  
A blonde woman in her early twenties leaned against the wall of what looked to be a barn with eyes so blue, so intense that Max had only ever seen in one other person. The second that the hope rose in her heart though the cynical foot in her mind squished it with all it's worth. There was something about her though and the closer she got the more certain she became; she'd seen that face before.  
  
The second Napoleon stopped, coming to a skid two feet from the girl, Max jumped off, a look of wonder and disbelief as she approached the smiling girl, "It can't be you."  
  
Spartacus smiled as she too jumped off of her horse's back and Alec there remained, "Max Jondy, Jondy Maxie. But I suppose you two have already met."  
  
Max's eyes widened as her sister jumped at her and embraced her in a hug squeezing so tight. For a second she didn't have a clue on what to do, she could barely think but something snapped and she hugged her back just as tight.  
  
"Max. love the whole reunion thing but. where are we. and who is she." Alec interrupted from behind her but she could barely care. She had her sister back.  
  
Spartacus rolled her eyes at Alec and he shrugged looking confused. She smiled unsettling him and grinned even wider, "Napoleon.sit!"  
  
The horse obeyed causing Alec to tumble backwards and rolling a couple of times before landing unceremoniously on his ass looking as if he had no clue on how he'd gotten there.  
  
Jondy pulled back and stole a glance in his direction as he jumped up and dusted the seat of his pants. She couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up her throat and Max rolled her eyes laughing along.  
  
"So how've ya been and who's the muscle?" Jondy chided looking at her sister.  
  
"I've been better. God I thought I'd never find you again, I've missed you so much," Max muttered likewise unable to look away, "As for the so called muscle he's Alec my."  
  
She never had a chance to finish her sentence as Spartacus cut in, "Breeding Partner?"  
  
The look that fell on Max's face was priceless. Her mouth was partly open, her eyes wide and she looked completely unable to process thought. Alec tried to stifle a laugh failing miserably and finally gave in to the urge. Spartacus and Alec were laughing so hard at her expression they had tears in their eyes. Max changed from shocked to pissed off when they exchanged high fives though and the two of them both jumped at the same time on Napoleon's back galloping inside the barn away from Max's dagger look.  
  
"Oh Spart that was great. I couldn't have had better timing, did'you see her face it was. wow. I can't believe I'm still intact, I can't believe you're still intact," Alec rambled as Spartacus brushed Napoleon.  
  
The horse whinnied and snorted happy at all the attention. Spartacus smiled at the X5 sitting with ease on the side of the horse pen, "I couldn't help myself. You think it's safe to go to get some food I'm starving. I mean you know her wrath better than anyone, do you think she's still reeling?"  
  
Alec smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Nah. She's probably over it. I've got to say I'd probably not push her anymore for today."  
  
Spartacus smiled back, a devilish grin as she walked towards the main doors with Alec in tow, "Now what fun would that be?"  
  
"Don't kill em' Maxie. We'll get her back don't worry," Jondy chided hitting her sister in the arm playfully as they walked up to the main house.  
  
She led Max to a bedroom upstairs. The room was comfy and held that atmosphere of old and peace that only something so lived in could pull off. The bed's comforter was a deep maroon with sun yellow and cream pillows. The wallpaper was the same cream contrasting with the oak hardwood floors. The room had a small adjoining bathroom and Max basically melted at the sight of a bathtub.  
  
Jondy smiled as her sister set down her things and they walked in comfortable silence back down stairs.  
  
With a cup of cocoa sisters talked about Manticore and life after that, heats and motorcycles, cat-suits and how the zipper always pinches when you take it off.  
  
"What about your first kiss though I mean, heat incidents we've been through those and they're rather non memorable experiences but your first kiss was that to do with heat too or not," Jondy asked warming her hands on the now empty but still hot cup.  
  
"A half hour has passed, you sure they're okay," Max asked all of a sudden becoming completely interested in finding Alec.  
  
"Don't ignore the question," Jondy said smirking.  
  
Max smiled as innocently as she could flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I wasn't. No I just worry. Alec is so like a child sometimes you have to keep a constant eye on him. Back to the question though," she said lowering her voice.  
  
"No it wasn't to do with heat. I was ten or eleven. His name was Craig but everyone called him Soot. He was a few years older, fourteen maybe. Anyway he's so coming on to me." 


	2. GirlTalk, Flashes and Flying trucks

A/N Yay. Chapter 2 already. I've already got a few chapters written but I'm still going over them. Anyway please read and review. It's my first story and I'd really like to know what you think. Even if they're horrible things.  
  
Disclaimer see the first chapter. But to cut it short I don't own them.  
  
Anyway enough with the rambling.  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Alec and Spartacus were walking so softly not even a transgenic ear could have heard. Especially one intent on rehashing on old times. They hadn't planned on eavesdropping but they couldn't help it. They were so similar they were almost like brother and sister. Almost.  
  
".and he's doing the whole romantic thing right. Except he's so bad at it looking back on it now. I had no idea what he was talking about. Every few seconds he'd shoot off some cheesy pick up line like let me see if I remember, I think he actually said at one point something about stealing the stars and putting them in my eyes. It was about a year after we escaped so yeah I was ten. I was still figuring out the world and then all of a sudden he's on top of me shoving his tongue down my throat and I haven't a fucking clue on what he's doing. So Manticore reflexes kicked in just to make everything easier and I punched him and put him in a headlock. Poor kid never stood a chance. I dropped him off on his doormat with a black eye and a broken arm and left Massachusetts and never looked back."  
  
"I have to say mine was the same except you probably know the guy." Jondy cleared her throat unsure how her sister would take it. Would she find it disgusting or understand, ".uh it was Zane."  
  
Max's eyes widened and Jondy cringed but at her next words she let out the biggest sigh of relief she'd ever had, "You broke his arm. Oh my god, I would have so cracked up laughing. I never saw Zane as the type to do something like that!"  
  
"So you're okay with this? No disgusted faces, laughter, complete disbelief." Jondy trailed off.  
  
"Hey if it's fine with you then it's fine wit me. Isn't that what sisters were for?" Max said smiling reassuringly, "I've seen enough freaky things that nothing can top it plus you're not genetically related like Eva and Jack or anything."  
  
"Right. Well thanks, you don't know how much I needed your acceptance. So going back to the whole Alec breeding partner thing what was that about?" Jondy suddenly said changing the subject. This usually would have made Max smile but the chosen topic wasn't one she particularly liked.  
  
"Well around this time last year me, Zack, Syl and Krit pulled a raid out on Manticore," Jondy nodded telling Max that she already knew, "Well I was captured and reindocrinated. So one night I'm digging the brick out from under my cell and I hear the door unlock so quickly putting everything back I sit on my bed. In he comes all cocky and arrogant and says 'Well lets get this over with take your clothes off.' So then he explains how we're supposed to, and I quote, 'copulate' every night until I'm pregnant," Max explained with a look of disgust. Damn he was hot though when he took his shirt off. No Max. do not go there.  
  
Spartacus smiled listening to her thoughts trying to stifle a chuckle.  
  
"So what did you do?" Jondy asked.  
  
Max smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "I kicked him in the stomach and told him that was the only physical contact we were gonna have and then called him Alec as in smart-Alec."  
  
You regret that now don't you Maxie. He was so hot all self-assured and.Max stop it.  
  
"That hurt too," called Alec coming out from behind the doorway revealing himself.  
  
"How much d'you hear," Max immediately snapped jumping up from her chair and glaring at the smirking X5.  
  
Spartacus appeared from behind Alec and reached over for a marshmallow from the table popping it into her mouth, "Somewhere around 'he's so coming on to me.' By the way love the contrasting emotions that went through your head a few minutes ago."  
  
"You wouldn't." Max asked eyes wide.  
  
Jondy and Alec looked at each other confused. They were out of the loop.  
  
"Chill Max I wouldn't. I embarrass everyone equally. Alec ll'get his turn. I mean I have to have some sort of use for my knowledge," Spartacus explained popping another tiny marshmallow into her mouth, "I'm one of those bad things that happen to good people. Oh almost forgot. Max you need to call Mole and tell him that Zane is going to show up at Terminal City in about ten minutes and he is going to be in charge with his and Joshua's help that is. He'll be in a truck and probably fly over the gate with food and provision, guns and blankets. Tell them not to kill him."  
  
Max looked at Jondy and she shrugged handing her the phone.  
  
*******  
  
Mole sat outside in a chair smoking a cigar. There wasn't a lot they could do now that Max was gone at least for a while.  
  
Joshua opened the door and Mole turned acknowledging him, "Little fella's on the phone. Wants to talk with you. Says it's urgent."  
  
He rolled his eyes standing up and taking the phone from Joshua's huge paw.  
  
"Mole here."  
  
"Hey Mole listen up. A guy in a light gray truck is gonna fly over the gate in a few minutes. Do not shoot at him. He'll have provisions, blankets and weapons. He's in charge okay. You guys have to show him where everyone is and help him distribute everything fairly but he'll take my place until I'm back all right?"  
  
"What do you mean fly over the gate.and I thought I was in charge."  
  
"I don't know how but he will alright, whatever you do, do not shoot at him. He's an X-series his barcode is 332680074205 but he'll tell you to call him Zane."  
  
"This is fucked up."  
  
"Just promise me you'll tell everybody not to shoot at him?"  
  
Fine I promise, I promise."  
  
"Thanks Mole I'll be back as soon as I find this guy."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mole walked outside again where everybody who had heard about the phone call which was practically everybody had grouped, "Alright. Nobody shoot if a truck flies over the fence. Max is coming back as soon as she can and. Oh My God."  
  
*******  
  
"And Zane lands.now! You know sometimes I love this whole being able to see things thing. I mean you guys would be laughing your ass off. Mole, this guy with a cigar, his face was priceless!" Spartacus explained through fits of laughter.  
  
"You're amusing to no end Cus I'm sure," Jondy drawled taking the packet of marshmallows from her hands and putting them away.  
  
"I am aren't I? Smart, funny, courageous not to mention extremely good looking." Spartacus said counting her supposed characteristics on her fingers.  
  
"And I thought Alec was the most self-centered, cocky not to mention over- confident person around," Max scoffed rolling her eyes. With just cause though.  
  
"With just cause Maxie," Alec said with a hand over his heart and doing an adorable puppy face.  
  
God he's so annoying when he does that face I don't know whether to smack it off or fuck it off. Max stop it, you do not like Alec!  
  
She is so hot when she's mad! God, she's hot all the time especially when water is involved. Damn Alec you should not have peeked that time when she was in the shower. DOWN Alec...  
  
Spartacus had gotten the bag of Marshmallows again and as their thoughts bombarded her she choked on one of the small candies. Finally able to swallow she looked between them bewildered, "Are you trying to kill me? I'm gonna go find Rook."  
  
The three transgenics watched her leave before Jondy looked at her sister and Alec with a curious look on her face, "Whatever both of you were thinking must have been seriously distracting."  
  
Their eyes went as wide as saucers and they both subconsciously stepped away from each other, "You need some help setting the table Jon?"  
  
*******  
  
The light gray truck flew over the fence with ease but how it had managed it no one could say, as there was no ramp, none they could see though. The sector cops watched with their mouths hanging open much like the transgenics as the vehicle landed and sped into the parking garage coming to a halt a few inches before Mole.  
  
An orange and black head of hair emerged from the driver's window and a well built young man that must have been Zane followed. His blue long- sleeved shirt contrasted strongly with his hair and the black jeans that he wore were 'tight enough to confirm the obvious, but loose enough to leave you wondering' as Jondy had once said. All the female transgenics unabashedly eyed him and he grinned back laughing inwardly.  
  
"Lemme guess. You're Zane," Mole said sarcastically blowing a puff of smoke but in reality he was impressed.  
  
The way he carried himself was the way only an X5 or transgenic could. But Zane took it that much further. It was graceful but deadly like a predator. A feline in some, in others a wolf but Zane held that majesty that could only come from a tiger; his hair confirmed that, but whether it was real or dyed Mole couldn't say. It was a walk that held power and dominance but yet prepared to help the weaker of its kind.  
  
"I have a delivery for Mr. Mole would you please sign here," Zane laughed as Kadu' jumped out of the passenger window and barked loudly. He untied the ropes that held the black canvas to the truck, revealing several crates.  
  
Anomalies and X-series alike immediately liked him, there was just an air about him. Joshua signaled for everyone to stay back as he helped break open the wooden boxes.  
  
******  
  
Sorry to end it here but if you click the little button that says review (no pressure) and leave me a comment you can then press the little arrow and you can read the next chapter.  
  
Remember if you do not succeed the first time, remove all evidence of your failure. 


	3. more flashes, Apples and Introductions

Hello.  
  
Disclaimer see first chapter.  
  
Please let me know what you think and press the great little button at the end of the story. Ok.  
  
Part 3  
  
Spartacus took deep breaths as she left the room. She'd just seen images that she had never even wanted to see. Damn their photographic memory. Okay breath girl just find Rook, she thought walking towards a smaller house to the left of the main building. She didn't have to see if he was there, she already knew, he was eating an apple to be exact.  
  
She didn't knock, but strolled in rather heading straight for the kitchen biting her lip to keep from smiling. He chuckled as she strolled in cockily and jumped up on the counter taking his apple and biting down with gusto.  
  
"I do believe that was mine Cus," he stated raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
She smiled then unable to hold back and he laughed. Full throated, full- bodied laugh and her smile only widened at the welcomed sound. As quick as her smile came though it went and she shook her head at the thoughts that all of a sudden claimed her head finding a space and burying deep in her memory and no matter what she tried she could never eradicate them.  
  
"Bad knowledge," it was more of a statement than a question and Spartacus merely nodded at it.  
  
He didn't hesitate in pulling her in his arms and she readily complied to the offered comfort. She fit perfectly in his arms. He was a whole head taller; dark black hair that he wore in a messy cut; not evenly cut at the same lengths but rather every tuft seemed to be different. His skin was mocha colored, darker than hers and he always claimed to have Egyptian blood in him. This always made her laugh as it was ironic that a secret American government project designed to make soldiers that could overcome everything would choose to give their 'kids' the DNA of a race that had been extinct for a few hundred years. There wasn't a real Egyptian left just a mixture.  
  
Spartacus pulled back and looked him in the eyes a shiver running down her spine at the sparks that flew. His eyes were those of a wolf in shape and color, that silvery blue ice tends to be but though his eyes reminded her of the cold white there was nothing more comforting than them. Their light gray irises held a fire that never seemed to burn out and this mixture of extreme hot and cold was what really brought them to life to her.  
  
Her hand reached out of its own accord and softly traced from his jaw line up to his temple then across an eyebrow to descend down the bridge of his nose and slide under his cheekbone going further to trace feather light on his lips. They felt like silk underneath the soft pads of her fingers and she felt the sparks again as her hand trailed down following the chord of his neck to end at the hollow of his throat. Her eyes pursued the path her hand made as her senses were assaulted by him. She heard his ragged breathing from her touch and recoiled like a spring.  
  
"I'm sorry. I. I'm really sorry I shouldn't. I'm gonna go. are you cooking..." she trailed off unsure of how she'd managed to slip up to this extent.  
  
"That's okay. don't worry about it." he said his breath still uneven even though he was transgenic.  
  
In slightly awkward silence they walked out over to the main house which by now was filled with absolutely everybody. What used to be a farm was now more of a refuge. Sure they still had the horses but they were merely there because Spartacus had begged for them and they were easily used for transport through the forest rather than cars that could only be used on the one road that reached the farmhouse. A family of humans that were friends with the owner lived in the place and now it accommodated half a dozen transgenics not counting Max and Alec and the exception of Spartacus.  
  
The humans were welcoming of the transgenics and gave them house and lodgings in exchange for a hand around the place.  
  
"Is Sandy coming tonight or tomorrow? I know two people who are dying to meet him," she asked Rook to break the weird silence around them as they made their way up the steps.  
  
"Tomorrow. He called me ten minutes before you barged in and ate my apple," he said grinning at her and walking past the dining room greeting the people already there that chatted and into the kitchen.  
  
They were already back to their banter and Spartacus smiled at its familiarity, "You love me barging in, I'm sure it's the highlight of your day. Besides you always have the best apples whenever I pick one to eat it's always floury or sour."  
  
Max and Jondy sat at the small table in the kitchen watching the repartee with amusement. Rook smiled at her tying half an apron around his waist and pulled out a chef hat from the large pocket in the front and put it on sideways on his head.  
  
"I have many skills, especially with food," he grinned as he started pulling out pots and pans and ingredients ranging from the best cuts of meat Max had ever seen to spices and vegetables and canned extras.  
  
"That's kinky. Didn't know you were into that kinda thing," Spartacus retorted jumping up on the bench and watching him. With practiced ease as if he'd done it a million and one times Rook began slicing a small onion, so thin and fast that his arm became a blur. The garlic was next and he placed it all in a pan with a pinch of some spice Max was unsure the name of and a swirl of olive oil.  
  
"You learn something everyday, just like I learned your hair fetish," he joked never losing his concentration as he washed an incredibly large amount of lettuce and placed it in a bowl and added tomatoes he quickly diced and feta cheese. Max and Jondy's eyes were equally entranced by their exchange as from the food and smells that invaded their senses.  
  
"I do not have a hair fetish, you just have very nice hair," Spartacus defended and Rook chuckled.  
  
He added a handful of salt to the huge pot of water already close to boiling and stacked several packs of pasta next to the stove. When you have to feed eight transgenics it took a lot of food. The Gallers usually ate separate to them as they dined earlier at dinnertime and went to bed soon after. Their kids, April and Sam came over though. At age 16 as they were twins, going to bed early wasn't an option and they enjoyed staying up late talking and laughing with the transgenics.  
  
"Sure. whatever, you know admitting you have an addiction is the first step but. whenever you're ready. You have to take the first step." he said feigning concern.  
  
Dumping all the pasta in the boiling water he pulled out a large sealed bag of prawns and dumped them into the pan sprinkling them with dried chilly flakes.  
  
The three girls watched as he whipped up a meal in a matter of minutes and the second the first course was ready he called for everyone to come with their plate. It was just a whole heap easier this way.  
  
Quickly a cue was formed that started at the kitchen doorway as Rook filled the plates with the spaghetti and chilly prawns he prepared.  
  
Jondy introduced everyone as they waited in line for the food, "Ok at the front we have Wesley, Wes for short. He's an X5 specialized in artillery and mechanics apparently he also excelled in explosives." He was large and well built with broad shoulders. His light blonde hair and fair skin contrasted uniquely with his hazel eyes. He nodded his head and held out both his hands, taking his plate in one and shaking Max's hand in the other before quickly leaving the crowded room. There'd be time for longer introductions later. "The next guy you know, Alec hurry up you've already met everyone."  
  
Alec scuffled out holding a hand to his chest in mock pain before following Wesley into the dining room. "Ok next is Kahlua. She's X4, excelled in tracking and camouflage specialist," Jondy continued as the woman shook Max's hand. She was taller than both X5's with shoulder length red hair and black eyes. "Then we have Mint the youngest here. She's X8. Doesn't talk much when she doesn't know you but as you get to know her she'll talk your ear off," Jondy smiled at the little girl who looked at her defiantly and Max couldn't help but smile as well. Her hair was only just growing from the buzz cut and wasn't longer than a couple of inches.  
  
"Right, then there's Zyme. X6. Rebellious teenager but lovable. Excelled in genetics, sciences and bio-warfare. That's where his name came from, Zyme, Enzyme," Jondy said grinning at the chestnut hair teen. His eyes were green and insubordinate. He grinned back and winked the second he was given his plate already stuffing the food in his mouth. Max shook her head smiling and waited for the next person to be introduced.  
  
"Now the one with braided blue and red hair is Bintz. Psy-ops and she was into hypnotism. She can't do her little trick on Cus which doesn't go down well with her but whether she admits it or not she loves Cus like a sister," Jondy teased good-naturedly and after Max and Bintz bumped fists the only thing she did was snort in response.  
  
"There's me and then last but not least there's Rook the wonderful cook. heh listen to me rhyme. Anyway best chef in the world. He's special-ops, specialized in combat, physics and strategy and definitely soufflés and cakes. He's a cunning little thing with a little too much wolf in him in my opinion. Anyway for some reason Cus, by the way Cus is short for Spartacus, she can't read his mind at her will. We're not sure if this pisses her off or makes him more appealing to her. Anyway everybody knows they dig each other but they insist on saying 'we're not like that' and 'we're just friends'."  
  
Spartacus was about to retort but Jondy pushed a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth. They followed everyone else back into the dining room and found a chair.  
  
******  
  
Dinner had come and gone, and the satisfied transgenics sat comfortably scattered around the fireplace. April and Sam had stopped by for a few minutes but they had school the next morning and reluctantly had left.  
  
"My god Rook that was the best meal I've had in ages." complimented Max with Alec merely nodding in agreement and rubbing his stomach satisfactorily.  
  
"Any ideas for conversation topics. Let's keep it cheerful guys," warned Kahlua.  
  
Spartacus re entered the living area carrying four six packs of beer and dumping it in the middle, "Oh I know, I know, strawberries."  
  
No sound was heard for a second then the small group cracked up laughing but when her face fell confused Zyme decided to enlighten her, "First of all that's completely random second what's there to talk about, they're fruit, wow."  
  
She tossed a beer to each person around the room save for Mint who had fallen asleep beside Kahlua on a large pillow near the fire. Spartacus sat back in her spot next to Rook on the couch that sat opposite the loveseat where Max and Jondy had curled up sipping their beers. Alec slouched in an armchair and Wesley unconsciously seemed to mirror his posture exactly in a twin chair. Zyme was on the ground knees drawn up under his chin as he leaned against the beanbag Bintz resided in.  
  
"I'm shocked Zyme! You know I'm random by nature but don't get me started or I'll never stop. Besides there's lots to say about strawberries. They're crimson red like rubies, with a scent so sweet like the very essence of spring. When you bite into it and feel the juice burst into your mouth like an explosion to your taste buds and a trickle drips down your chin. It's a fruit so erotic and shameless," she described her eyes closed as she went into detail.  
  
Max swallowed hard and she couldn't help the sudden craving for the sweet fruit. She met Alec's eyes, and a million thoughts passed through her head but unknowing his mirrored hers.  
  
Feeding him the forbidden. Watching him savor the taste. Tasting it on his lips. Feeding him from her own mouth. The taste of him and nature intermingled.  
  
Alec watched her moisten her suddenly too dry lips and he denied his urge to whimper.  
  
Watching the juice trickle down her neck, down further between the valley of her perfect breasts, coming to a rest at her navel. Trailing the aromatic liquid. Going higher to the upturned tip of her left breast, hearing her moan his name. Even higher until meeting his own lips with hers.  
  
The loud gasp from Spartacus broke both of them out of their daydream and they looked at her in confusion trying to hide the embarrassment at their own thoughts from everybody especially each other.  
  
"You guys have enough UST to power the whole of the US without brownouts. Jesus both of you, go and get laid, with each other, a total stranger I don't care just do it!" Spartacus yelled getting up in a flash. Her breathing was uneven and her eyes wide.  
  
Max and Alec only went redder looking at anything but her or the other until Jondy broke in, "We've been through this Cus. They can't stop thinking as much as you or I. You don't wanna hear something then don't listen."  
  
"I'm not. If I'd only heard what they were thinking I wouldn't have this reaction. It was a flash ok, I didn't need to see their fantasies!" she defended testily.  
  
"Cus you only have uncontrolled flashes when it's necessary for you to know something. Why would you need to know their fantasy or sex life. lack there of." Wesley trailed off smiling at his own joke.  
  
"Excuse me you mind not talking about us like we ain't here. And second you try to do anything when you're in charge of a siege from the rest of the world while at the same time trying to prevent it from becoming a bloodbath, figuring out what the fuck you're designed for and uncovering the whole Familiar situation," Max argued.  
  
Wesley raised his hands in submission smiling as an apology. Max softened and relaxed once again.  
  
"Ok hate to bring this up but if Max is anything like Spartacus said we have a little problem. No offense. The only beds left are the king size in the last guest room where your stuff already is and Rook's king bed," Kahlua said looking at Jondy who cringed in response understanding immediately. Slowly everyone clicked leaving Spartacus, Max and Alec still in the dark.  
  
"Why is that a problem?" Alec asked Jondy crushing his can in his hand.  
  
"Well Alec the problem is that Max and Spartacus are far too stubborn and proud. There is only two ways that this can work, meaning there is only two ways that you'll be able to get a bed to sleep in. One, Spartacus sleeps with Rook and you take her bed or Max let's you sleep with her and if I know either of these two, both chances are highly unlikely," Jondy explained.  
  
Alec's lips formed an o of understanding. He stole a glance at Max and at Spartacus before quickly deciding, "You know what I value my health I'll just sleep on the couch."  
  
*****  
  
Hey it's me again. Let me know what you think even if its flames and suggestions are welcome. 


	4. Lemme shed my blanket

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. I fixed the not allowed to review anonymously. Sorry again. Anyway this is the fourth part as I'M SURE you've already noticed but I felt like telling you anyway. I probably wont always update this fast but my muse seems to love me these days and I'm gonna take full advantage. Enjoy it while you can. Disclaimer see first chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
Alec tossed and turned on the couch. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable or cold. He wasn't even sure why he couldn't sleep all he knew was that it had to do with Max. He'd never seen her sleep especially after the Jam pony hostage situation and he began to wonder if she'd slept at all after that. Even for her was that possible? Now lying there a few rooms away, knowing that she slept was like putting chocolate in front of a fat man and telling him not to eat it. Alec smiled at his comparison.  
  
Deciding that it was beyond his control he stood wrapping the blanket round his body shielding it against the chilly air. He wore only his boxers underneath and as his feet padded noiselessly across the hardwood floors and up the stairs shivers ran up his spine.  
  
When he reached the door though all his courage seemed to desert him and he was just about ready to go back when an almost whimper trapped him where he was. His feet were glued to the ground as he strained to hear for another noise to come from the room. On a life of their own his hands moved as one gripped the sheet around him to a point of turning white and the other reached out for the doorknob wavering in uncertainty. Cursing in his mind he shook the thoughts out of his mind, he was a soldier for god's sake! He shouldn't even know the meaning of uncertainty.  
  
Closing the door behind him he slipped towards an old wicker chair sticking to the shadows hoping to remain unnoticed. He didn't dare sit in the chair in fear that the smallest noise might wake her and in that moment that was the last thing he wanted to do. He leaned in the corner the darkness engulfing him, obscuring his face. His eyes followed the grain lines on the wooden boards leading him to the foot of the bed. They clambered up and onto the maroon comforter and swiftly glided across a square of moonlight.  
  
She was sound asleep, curled up the covers reaching high under her chin. Her back was turned away from the window and in consequence from him but he could see her perfectly. The silver light lit her face, but no light could ever hope of showing her true beauty. He was surprised at the thoughts that seemed to go through his mind. He'd always thought she was hot but never had he phrased anything in such a way. He was a lot of things but he'd never seen himself as a poet.  
  
But in that moment it was as if anything and everything was possible. He watched her turn slightly further away from the light and he watched the shadows shroud her face a little more. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the irony of a full moon portraying everything Max and he was with far more success than any words or man ever would.  
  
Max had always been cast in the light and she had always tried to hide from it. At any cost she hid afraid of what might happen should she ever truly find out what she really was. Not in the sense of what DNA she was. Maybe wording it better would be whom she truly was, to find out and uncover to herself and the rest of the world the woman she had become. Alec on the other hand wasn't in the light shielding himself from everything. He wasn't even sure if he had been born within it and then it had been taken away. All he really knew was that he desperately wanted to be welcomed in it once again but at knowing that to do so he'd need to let go of his defenses. He was too scared of what he'd find should he ever take the plunge.  
  
So caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see her wake, awoken from his intense gaze. She watched the emotions dance across his face as he realized she no longer was asleep. He was a soldier, trained to show no emotion, to keep his weaknesses to himself if he couldn't get rid of them for good. But more than once it had been proven that even the most tormented soul or most loyal subject Manticore had, it always had a heart. A heart that carried emotions that had been locked away inside it since before it could feel. Locking them away only causes them to spill out in a rush for every heart reaches their fill. For they might be soldiers but they were humans too and no man or woman can keep everything inside until their very last breath.  
  
Her face softened and she stood, walking towards him with the grace of a panther. He watched her carefully as she softly padded over until she stood in front of him. With actions speaking louder than voices ever could. He suppressed the cry that bubbled up his throat swallowing it back down as her hand reached out taking his in hers and pulling him into the light and he shredded his blanket. She led him to the bed and shuffled under the covers gesturing for him to follow suit.  
  
With the awe of a child he obeyed and watched as she rested her head onto his shoulder and his arms voluntarily flew around her in an embrace. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was the way she felt inside his arms and the small smile that had tugged at her lips. He had shed his armor in that instant and he'd taken the plunge where there was no going back. He just hoped she'd be there to catch him at the end.  
  
******  
  
Max's world slowly came to focus as her eyes fluttered open and met the softened features of Alec's sleeping face. She tensed for a second feeling disoriented but as her memory flushed back she let a small smile cross her face. He'd seemed so deep in thought last night when she'd awoken to find him staring at her. He'd had such intensity in his eyes then, a million emotions flying across his face. So she'd taken his hand and she'd led him to her bed. Out of the darkness and into the light. She'd watched him shed his blanket and she smiled at the metaphorical sense of the memory.  
  
Alec had let go and he'd lowered his defenses allowing himself to be seen. And she had seen him. Different than before, in a whole new light and she finally realized that he did care no matter what he said or did, he did have a heart behind that devil-may-care smirk only he could pull off.  
  
She watched in fascination at him looking for all the world like a little boy the night before Christmas and wondered if he'd ever return her feelings even though she wasn't sure herself what they were. She cocked an eyebrow at him as he yawned and his eyes fluttered open revealing the hazel orbs. There was something different in his eyes. Something she'd seen before but for the life of her she couldn't place it. Deciding that she'd stared too long she looked away and got out of bed.  
  
He watched her as she gathered her new clothes and placed the old ones in the bag. She shook her head at his smile as she disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind her. They'd seemed to find a sort of truce for now and Alec was determined not to break it or push it too far. They were friends and though she may not return his feelings he was happy with what he got.  
  
By the time Max had taken a shower and came out again fully dressed Alec was lacing up his boots and she sent a silent curse at having missed him getting dressed.  
  
Not saying a word they silently walked down stairs and into the kitchen. No one was up yet and they didn't want to wake anyone it was barely six. Alec sat down in a chair as Max looked through the cupboards searching for coffee. Finding it she lifted it up triumphant and showed Alec who rolled his eyes at the gesture but in truth he couldn't stop the small chuckle at her child-like fun.  
  
Neither spoke a word as Max placed the two cups down and smelled hers with excitement. She hadn't had real coffee in a while and she could barely wait. She lifted the steaming cup to her mouth and let the hot liquid rush down her throat warming her inside out.  
  
It was Alec who broke the silence but with a question Max had definitely not been expecting, "So what are we? Friends? Partners? Siblings? What exactly?"  
  
Max looked at him confused and set her mug back down, "You're not my brother Alec. I don't want you to be. We're friends. who love getting under each other's skin now and then."  
  
They smiled at her definition and Alec nodded his head accepting. He was glad she didn't see him as a brother and he admitted to himself that it was a big relief.  
  
Rook decided to walk in at that moment and he grinned at the two X5's, "Lot's to do so little time."  
  
Max watched him in curiosity as he took out the milk from the fridge and downed it straight from the carton. Scrunching it up in a ball he tossed it over his shoulder landing it with exact precision inside the wastebasket. He crouched under the sink and took out a box of chocolate biscuits that had been hidden from view before sitting down in the last chair and began eating them.  
  
"No matter what DNA, you're all still guys," Max laughed. He just smiled and offered them a biscuit each before he popped the last one in his mouth.  
  
******  
  
Zane stood on the back of his truck, Kadu' beside him, the crates on the ground in front of him. The transgenics; X-series, anomalies, psy-ops and special-ops alike all stood behind the crates. Joshua, Mole, Dix and Luke leaned against the vehicle and everyone waited for him to speak.  
  
"I hope you've all had a good night's rest, for those of you who sleep. My designation back at Manticore was X5-205 but I'd rather you called me Zane. As you know Max has left us for a short while to find Sandeman that some of you may know as father. In her absence I'm filling in for my baby sis. She will return in a matter of days, three at the most. We're aren't going to try anything until she is back but on the other hand there is no point for us to sit here and twiddle our thumbs. We have to start our own community, organize or we don't stand a chance by ourselves, since theirs for now won't accept us. We range from lizard men to teenagers to pregnant women. Let's clean this place up and make it livable. Now I need you guys to move in the different directions that I tell you so that I can assign different jobs that I'm sure will be at least a little to your liking. As I get to know you, you will get a more specific task but for now this is how it will go."  
  
"Ok first of all I need you to divide into two. On my right I need Adults as in X5's up and on the other side anyone below the age of around seventeen," The two groups divided with seemingly little fuss and Zane paused a moment waiting for everybody to once again stand still.  
  
"Okay now the X6's and anyone their age stay where you are and the even younger ones, eight and below, move again to my right. Okay now adults. You guys have to divide yourself in these different groups. To the extreme left I need mechanics and telecommunications experts, repair, that sort of thing. Next to them I want psy-ops, then the third group the field medics or anyone who excelled in biology, chemistry. Weapons connoisseurs on the other side. Anyone left I need the rest of ya for something else. Choose the group you are most suited for," Again the transgenics divided, "Okay now listen up. There's gonna be a buddy system aiight. It sounds gay I know but should someone get in trouble for whatever reason the other can get help so pair up people. This'll have to do until we get comms."  
  
This time they didn't move and Zane sighed and rolled his eyes, "It can be guy/guy, girl/girl or guy/girl just pick someone."  
  
******  
  
Within a matter of minutes everyone was in the kitchen organizing his or her breakfast; that is all except Spartacus.  
  
"Okay guys let's pack everything up and as soon as Sandy gets here and we have introductions we can get out of here," Jondy said clapping her hands together.  
  
"Wait sis is Sandy short for . Sandeman?" Max asked suddenly remembering why she was even down here.  
  
"Bingo now come on there's heaps of stuff to load into the truck! Actually on second thought, go wake Cus and you can join us as soon as she's up," Jondy said leading everyone outside.  
  
Max made her way to Spartacus's room guilt plaguing her mind. She'd completely forgotten why she was here in the first place, she'd slacked off. She shook the feelings away after all it'd seemed that Spartacus had planned all of this. She pushed the door open to find her getting dressed while trying to speak on the phone on the same time. She nodded her head at Max nearly falling as she slipped on some jeans.  
  
Max sat on the bed watching her bounce around trying to get dressed in a hurry and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hello? Finally took you long enough to answer the phone."  
  
Max could hear both sides of the conversation and she did so without remorse.  
  
"One of these days that mouth of yours is gonna get you in a whole heap of trouble little lady." Said a distinctly warm male voice.  
  
"So are you getting your old self here or not? Jon is already loading the truck and Wes is putting the final touches on our ticket there."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm about 20 miles away."  
  
"Coo. Listen you know those shots you gave Kadu' and me'? What would happen if I gave them to Napoleon?"  
  
"You're not thinking on bringing him are you? I know you love that animal but where would he stay Spartacus?"  
  
"Jondy said there's nuff room to put oats and hay plus there's a small park inside Terminal City with grass and I can manage at finding him food, please, pleeeeaaaase?"  
  
"I don't even know why I try I've never been able to say no to you."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you I love ya Sandy."  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm sure. Wait for me to pack the lab all right missy. I'll do it. and listen. how is she?"  
  
"She's great. Knock out. Dark hair, doe eyes, tanned.smooth skin," Spartacus teased looking straight at Max as she tied her shoes, "She's right here wit me and apparently she has heaps to talk to you about."  
  
"Does. does she hate me?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't asked her by the way you do know she can hear you? Oh by the way you wont believe who she brought along?"  
  
"I know she can hear me, I made her that way. Who'd she bring?"  
  
"Alec. 494."  
  
"I guess some things are just supposed to happen. I'll be there in a bit until then don't be a smart ass and go help."  
  
"Sure pop!"  
  
"You never change."  
  
"And you love me just the way I am."  
  
*****  
  
Don't you just love where I keep cutting off. just joking, no more dagger looks. please review and make me happy. 


	5. DOGPILE!

Part 5  
  
"Ok listen carefully aiight! I'll give you guys instructions but I want you to wait till I've finished before you go. Okay Psy-ops are on guard duty I want you equally spread around the whole perimeter you catch me? Science people and doctors you guys are to go to that building over there," said Zane pointing out a large concrete building in the distance.  
  
"That used to be science labs and the like. Start with the lower levels and we'll work our way up. I want you to clean the place up figure out what works and what doesn't. Telecommunications I have an amazing computer system for you to set up and at least several dozen programs to install. Luke you go with them and supervise. Mechanics or anything similar you guys stay in the parking garage and I'll bring over equipment so you can build a list of stuff I'll give you and anything else you think we might need and Dix you're in charge over there. Though I have to say ask me before you start building tanks aiight? Weapons I want you guys to find and organize, buy and create weapons. There's some contacts I have been given that could probably supply us with anything you might want, Mole you are in charge," Zane continued. He wasn't ordering more asking and the transgenics found themselves obeying falling back into the routine they were so used to.  
  
"Now Max is coming back and I want to have everything under way by the time she gets here. The rest of the adults are to go and look around every nook and cranny of this place and bring back anything and everything we could use. Whether it's a commode or a pair of socks or a busted microwave aiight, everything. CD's, beer whatever. Bring it back to the garage. X7's and X8's you are gonna be my little messengers. I want the six youngest to stay behind while the rest of you will run around and look for any rat holes, air vents, sewers or ways to escape outta this place. Anyone who can't work for some reason stay behind along with X6's. You can go," In a matter of moments everyone dispersed and Zane was left.  
  
He looked at the remaining transgenics and smiled. A dozen women obviously pregnant stood in front of him. He'd been told of the breeding program and he was guessing these women were the last left of the seventeen in total who had gotten pregnant, "I guess it's obvious why you ladies can't work. God I wouldn't even get out of bed if I was your size," he said chuckling as he walked around one of them.  
  
"I'm joking before you kill me. Good thing Jondy isn't here she would have hit me for that remark. Okay you girls have it easy. You get to go and sit at some tables already set up in headquarters and wait there with pen and paper. I'll start sending people to you and I'd like it if you wrote down their barcode number, designation, their names; if they don't have one tell me and I'll get someone to help me pick them, specialties, photo and physical data and their group. Stuff like that," he finished sitting down on a crate.  
  
"I think he likes this power trip. He's a bit like Alec," one of the women said to another.  
  
Zane laughed and the woman's eyes widened realizing he'd heard her, "Must be one hell of a guy."  
  
The woman relaxed visibly at his words and he assured her it was fine. He liked some teasing once in awhile.  
  
The women waddled away much to the amusement of everyone else still there.  
  
"X8's you stay with me unless I send you on a message and the rest of you probably have the best job. After you clean those up that is."  
  
********  
  
Max watched Spartacus as she tied the button to her trousers and slipped on some gloves. Cus smiled at her showing as much teeth as possible and Max couldn't help but smile as well and shake her head.  
  
"See, someone smiles then it's not so bad," she said opening her window and stepping out onto the thin windowsill.  
  
Max looked at her alarmed, "What the hell are you doing you're two stories up, you're not transgenic!" She hissed trying to pull her back inside.  
  
Cus chuckled, "No but I have my doubts on my origins. Might as well find out."  
  
With that said she grabbed hold of the gutter that ran along the length of the roof and released her foothold. Max closed her eyes as Spartacus swung gently back and forth, "Get down now! Are you completely insane? Don't tell me you have a death wish!"  
  
Max followed Spartacus out the window as she started moving sideways hand by hand with seemingly not much difficulty for an ordinary.  
  
"C'mon Max think about it," she said while continuing to move along.  
  
"What? How high you can fall before you kill yourself?" she said gaining on Spartacus.  
  
"How many ordinary humans have you met that can read minds and know nearly everything huh? Ok so I don't have a barcode but neither does Gem's baby!" she argued.  
  
Max saw where Spartacus was heading now as they turned the corner of the roof. There was a garage behind the house that seemed to be a smaller barn that had been adapted. The transgenics were hauling boxes from the garage into a truck; probably provisions but below them sat in messy mounds large amounts of hay and she realized the younger girl was planning on jumping onto it to soften her landing.  
  
The others still hadn't noticed or if they had they were ignoring them but Max guessed it was the first, as a whole heap of noise seemed to be coming from the garage.  
  
"Look I can understand your suspicions and I know how you feel. Not knowing your parents, where you came from but even if you were the daughter of a transgenic it doesn't mean that they passed on all of their abilities. I mean you don't have freaky strength or cat vision," Max tried to reason.  
  
"No I don't but maybe it hasn't shown yet. I have a way above average IQ for a human and Case, Tinga's son is the same but now he seems to be developing better eyesight and agility. Maybe it's just a matter of time," Spartacus whined.  
  
"Well don't you think there's slightly less psychopathic ways to find out. You could get Sandeman to do your DNA work up," Max said. But Spartacus didn't have a chance to reply as Max all of a sudden let go, spinning mid air and landing straight on top of whatever was below the hay.  
  
She'd spotted the movement with the back of her eye and not willing to risk anything she'd jumped. It was definitely human, as no animal that wasn't at least the size of a full-grown man could have caused that much movement.  
  
A loud oomph was heard as Max straddled the intruder and put her hands to his neck in a chokehold.  
  
"Max." came the strangled croak in a, though distorted, familiar voice. Max rolled her eyes and released her grip and brushing the hay away came face to face with Alec.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in the hay," she snapped hitting him across the shoulder.  
  
"I'm hiding from Jondy. I sort of accidentally pushed her into a puddle and then made it worse by laughing," he said guiltily making Max roll her eyes again a small chuckle escaping from her lips this time.  
  
"That was not a smart." but she never finished her sentence as Spartacus, who'd been trying to hold on as her landing spot was occupied, fell.  
  
Alec had seen the falling object though hadn't had time to recognize that it was in fact Spartacus; he'd spun them reversing their positions so that he shielded her body with his.  
  
He grunted when she fell on top of him and he kept the weight on his elbows so that Max wouldn't be crushed.  
  
The three lied there, all of their breathing ragged as each tried to absorb what had just happened.  
  
Max looked up at Alec and he stared straight back as they regained their breath. Immobilized by each others gaze; their lips were only inches apart.  
  
"DOGPILE!" The loud voice broke the spell and as another series of bodies joined the pile Alec's elbows gave way and his face found Max's shoulder, as everyone became a mad tangle of bodies and limbs.  
  
******* 


	6. We meet again in my memories

Disclaimer see first chapter.  
  
Start Rant  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I always liked Zack and I don't think it was fair that they brought him back only to send him away again. You don't just come back from a bullet wound to the head especially a point blank one. Zack died and that's how he should have remained, as Max puts it 'someone who's willing to sacrifice everything for the ones he loves. Anyway I apologize but I really felt like fixing the Zack situation, he's not gonna be a major character. These next few chapters might be a little less light hearted than the earlier ones but I need to sort out some major issues so I apologize if things seem rushed.  
  
End Rant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
Adam looked out the car window. The strange man who'd come to the farm the previous day hadn't said where they were going but Adam was sure that he held the answers to his, capabilities, for lack of a better word.  
  
The man had said his name was Sandeman.  
  
The whole town had been following with growing interest the so-called transgenic threat in Seattle and Bill Sewell, a ranch hand, had taken on as his own little crusade to pick on him ever since he'd arrived.  
  
Bill was convinced that Adam wasn't normal but Adam himself was sure of this too. Buddy had pleaded with him to not show his better strength; agility and eyesight to anyone for his own safety but accidents were bound to happen.  
  
Sandeman had come just in time to drive him to safety, but how the older man had known where to find him was beyond his knowledge.  
  
No memories had ever surfaced of the two years he'd supposedly spent on the ranch but snippets of dreams of another life plagued his sleep.  
  
Shaven heads and missions. Children in hospital gowns and a boy making shadow puppets on the wall for two little girls. But the figure that wouldn't let him sleep had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes and somehow he knew that it was his responsibility to keep them all safe especially her, the youngest.  
  
The shrill ring of a phone brought him crashing back from the clouds into the car seat as Sandeman looked for the phone one-handedly through a backpack. It seemed to take forever for him to find the contraption and answer.  
  
"Hello? Finally took you long enough to answer the phone," came the voice of a girl from the other line.  
  
He could hear both sides of the conversation without any trouble and he did.  
  
"One of these days that mouth of yours is gonna get you in a whole heap of trouble little lady," Sandeman replied, a small smile on his lips though.  
  
"So are you getting your old self here or not? Jon is already loading the truck and Wes is putting the final touches on our ticket there," wherever the girl was that's were they were heading Adam realized.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm about 20 miles away."  
  
"Coo. Listen you know those shots you gave Kadu' and me'? What would happen if I gave them to Napoleon?" Adam didn't know who they were but he still listened trying to understand.  
  
"You're not thinking on bringing him are you? I know you love that animal but where would he stay Spartacus?"  
  
"Jondy said there's nuff room to put oats and hay plus there's a small park inside Terminal City with grass and I can manage at finding him food, please, pleeeeaaaase?"  
  
  
  
Two girls giggled as he pulled back the covers. He looked at them, trying to bury his smile.  
  
"Jondy what are you doing out of bed," he said with the voice of a worried older brother not the CO he was supposed to be.  
  
"I can't sleep Zack and neither can Maxie," the little girl whined looking up at him with big blue eyes.  
  
"I don't even know why I try I've never been able to say no to you," Sandeman's reply broke through the memory and he took deep breaths trying to absorb what he'd just seen.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you I love ya Sandy."  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm sure. Wait for me to pack the lab all right missy. I'll do it. and listen. how is she?"  
  
"She's great. Knock out. Dark hair, doe eyes, tanned.smooth skin, She's right here wit me and apparently she has heaps to talk to you about."  
  
  
  
He crouched on the roof of a building and somehow he knew he was sixteen which made her twelve to thirteen but she held the beauty of someone much older. The grace of a princess as she walked to the motorcycle. The leather jacket and tight jeans she wore didn't change her beauty at all if not made her even more stunning.  
  
Her hair had grown and hung in loose curls around her face but he'd be able to recognize her anywhere; Max. His Maxie.  
  
  
  
"Does. does she hate me?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't asked her by the way you do know she can hear you? Oh by the way you wont believe who she brought along?"  
  
"I know she can hear me, I made her that way. Who'd she bring?"  
  
"Alec. 494."  
  
"I guess some things are just supposed to happen. I'll be there in a bit until then don't be a smart ass and go help."  
  
"Sure pop!"  
  
"You never change."  
  
"And you love me just the way I am."  
  
Adam looked back out the window. Or was it Zack. He didn't know anymore but that name seemed so natural as it slipped off Jondy's tongue and he didn't even know who she was; his sister? He was remembering, what he didn't know, but maybe he was starting to.  
  
One word left his lips and though he didn't know why, he knew it meant everything, "Manticore."  
  
****  
  
One by one everybody got back up dusting themselves and removing bits of hay from their hair. Wesley held Mint on his hip as the two watched the others and shook their heads, "If you've quite finished there's still work to be done. What were you doing hanging from the gutter anyway?"  
  
Spartacus looked at Max pleading and she relented, "I thought Alec was a trespasser and to have the element of surprise I came from above. Cus just followed me I guess," she shrugged but clearly sending a look to the younger girl that said you owe me for this one and we need to talk.  
  
"Whatever anyway come on there's still some supplies to load sis," Jondy said helping Max to her feet.  
  
"About that. There's only two ways I see that we can get back inside Terminal City. One's by foot but with so many of us it would be harder. The other is by air which I guess is why there was the sound of helicopter blades but I don't understand the truck," Max said.  
  
Jondy smiled happy that her sister hadn't lost her touch, "You're right. They're not just gonna let us drive inside. Rook, Kahlua and myself will be driving the truck while Wesley will be piloting the chopper with you, Alec, Spartacus, Sandeman, Mint, Bintz and Zyme plus cargo. Outside the city limits we hook it up to the truck and land inside Terminal City. All we need is a diversion," Jondy explained.  
  
Max chuckled and shook her head; "You always were one for big entrances."  
  
"Jon, what about Napoleon? Pop said I could bring him. Please Jon," Spartacus pleaded, "And you forgot about Zack."  
  
Max's eyes widened along with Jondy's and Alec's, "Who. did you say?"  
  
Spartacus looked at the ground not able to meet their eyes, "I know it wasn't the best idea to go get him. Sandy had just gone to see if anyone was suspicious of him and. yesterday night I got a dream and had I not called him Zack wouldn't even be alive anymore. It's safer if he's with us then out there with no way to protect himself. and I'm sorry. I couldn't just let him die," Spartacus mumbled.  
  
Jondy, though still unsure of what to do knew that Spartacus had done what was best and she drew her in a hug, "It's aiight Cus. You're right. I guess we found our distraction."  
  
Max still couldn't speak as guilt overtook her and she looked at her own to feet rather than meet her sister's eyes that she felt on her back.  
  
"It's not your fault Max. You did what was best at the time," Bintz comforted laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"C'mon guys this is turning into a soap opera. We need to finish up," broke in Zyme and though his words were teasing his tone was strangely sweet and understanding.  
  
"Ok guys new plan," Max called out, breaking out of her thoughts. Right now that wasn't gonna help anyone. She could wallow in self-pity afterwards.  
  
"We take off from here but once we get past the gate to get into Seattle we lower the truck Jon will climb onto the roof and open the back doors while Rook gets into the drivers seat just in case they shoot out the cables. This thing could get through anything," she chuckled pointing to what seemed to have once been a truck which had been mixed with a monster truck chassis and wheels, "Can we fit Cus and Napoleon in the back without crates falling on either of them?"  
  
Jondy nodded while Alec watched her with a small smile on his lips. He loved it when she took charge, she was always so in control and never took any shit from anyone.  
  
"The rest of us, including Zack," she said, her voice slightly cracking on her brother's name, "Will be in the chopper. Alec and me will lower ourselves down onto the roof in the event that something should happen and Rook and Jon need back up. All of this while both are still moving. Most likely we will have cops on our tail by then but hopefully it'll take them a second to begin chase. Cus and Napoleon will have exited and they're our distraction. The second Jondy closes the back doors and is on the truck, whether holding on to the bumper on top with me and Alec or in the passenger seat, Wes you are to make sure this thing gets airborne again. We'll circle around once or twice to confuse any cops or whoever else is assigned to kill us this week. Meanwhile Cus is galloping full speed for Jam pony and find OC, to give her the vaccine and to further confuse any cops, then back to Terminal City; however you do it draw attention to yourself and ride through the front entrance. The gate's already been ripped away so the only thing you'll have to get over is either a police car or those wooden things they use to keep people back."  
  
"We can do that can't we Napoleon?" she smiled and the horse whinnied in response stomping his hooves.  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes and patted the horse's neck who having seen the commotion had jumped the fence and come over, "We'll take that as a yes."  
  
"The second we know Cus is over we follow and land smack in the middle. Any questions?" Max finished clapping her hands together.  
  
Alec raised his hand, a smirk on his lips, "Yeah jus one thing. Cus and Napoleon aren't immune to the toxins in that place."  
  
Cus smiled and replied, "We've been immunized though I personally think I didn't need it. it's a long story. Sandy couldn't do my DNA work up for some reason so he gave me the shot just to be safe. The vaccine for OC is the same. Should she ever need to get into Terminal."  
  
"Well people let's get this show on the road," Rook chided slapping Jondy and Max on the back, "Someone help me get the extra fuel tanks for this trip on the chopper. We need to travel round 1600 miles and the CH-53E can only do 1250. We've already adapted it, we just need to hook the tubing to some fuel."  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure you wanna come Napoleon. You won't have nearly as much nature as you have here. It's your decision but if you do decide to stay here I don't know when I'll be coming back or even if I do," Spartacus whispered while stroking her horse's soft gray nose.  
  
Napoleon whinnied and stomped his feet making his master smile, "Alright. I love you too 'leon."  
  
*******  
  
"Reporting sir," yelled an X8 Zane had decided to name Cola'.  
  
Another stepped forward beside the other and repeated, "Sir, reporting sir," this one had already had a name and Zane smiled at Monkee.  
  
His other little messengers were busy running around on errands and delivering messages but Cola' a small girl with green eyes and Monkee a boy with ruffled brown hair and hazel eyes were never too far from him.  
  
"Everything is on schedule. The first two stories of the hospital are already restored and the Picassos have given it a new paint job while the doctors are organizing beds and equipment. Logan has checked in from Father's house and the mechanics are working their way down the list. The artillery unit is developing new weapons and explosives sir," Cola' reported at the top of her lungs.  
  
Zane repressed the chuckle but he couldn't hide the smile. Had he not known the reason she had learned to report like that and the pain the child would have gone through at the slightest mistake he could have probably called it cute.  
  
"Good job soldier but remember at break you're just a kid. No sir yes sirs then alright? Good now go and report to the roll monitors so they can get your details down," Zane instructed and watched her quickly scamper away.  
  
The Picassos were the teenagers. He'd given them orders to give the whole city, inside and out a new paintjob. They could do anything they wanted on the outside as long as it wasn't blood and massacres, keep it light guys, he'd said. On the inside no graffiti, any color as long as it wasn't nauseous. He smiled as his eye caught the huge mural a cat anomaly had done.  
  
The roll monitors were the pregnant women.  
  
"All the sentinels have comms sir and the adults are constantly bringing in new equipment, clothes and furniture and they're beginning to furnish the apartments you assigned and repairing them. Two thirds of the population has been catalogued and in numbers we're growing. An estimated 1200 hundred said Mole but no more than 1500 sir. Transgenics are coming in at a constant rate about one every 29 hours but Dix believes there aren't a whole heap left in Seattle. Their data is being the saved on disc and file by the telecommunications team," reported Monkee just as loud standing straight.  
  
"At ease little man. Good job. Go see how dinners coming along and ring the bell if it's nearly ready so that everyone has time to get here. From youngest to oldest," he said to the boy that could be no older than five. He was one of the youngest but seemed to have enough energy to last him a lifetime.  
  
******  
  
Adam watched with interest as the car pulled up in front of a farmhouse and Sandeman got out. He followed the older man round to what looked like a small barn or storehouse. People were running around, loading boxes and crates into a truck; or what used to be a truck. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened to it but it looked like someone had switched chassis, wheels and suspension and replaced it with a monster truck's.  
  
Everyone stilled and looked at both of them in curiosity. Adam's jaw stiffened almost subconsciously and his back straightened. His body took on a life of his own as he took the posture of a general and his mind couldn't seem to be able to tell him to relax.  
  
"Call Max. Tell her the cavalry is here," a young man around his age whispered to a little girl. She sprinted off right away and Adam had to stifle a gasp as she blurred out of view.  
  
A teenage girl with pitch-black hair popped out from behind the truck and ran over to them. She jumped onto Sandeman under Adam's scrutinizing glaze.  
  
The old man chuckled and spun her round ruffling her hair. The second her feet were on the ground she was back to bouncing and she bounded to a stop in front of him.  
  
He looked at her unsure of what to do when the back of his eye spotted her. Dressed all in black his mind told him cat-suit but what it meant didn't register. He saw her hesitation as she approached him and his brain clicked on where he'd seen her. At the hospital. and so many other places more.  
  
Without realizing it his voice bubbled up his throat and he muttered, "Max."  
  
*****  
  
Adam sat in the helicopter wondering how he knew that it could carry fifty- five soldiers and be mounted with 12.7 millimeter fully automatic machine guns. Ever since he'd seen their faces, flashbacks and snippets of what seemed like memories from a dream had been bombarding him. The slightest thing would set one off.  
  
There'd been no time for explanations Sandeman had said. Everything would get sorted once they arrived in Seattle.  
  
He held his head in his hands, avoiding eye contact with her, Max. He knew she was watching him, he felt her eyes on his head trying to bore into him it seemed.  
  
Zack lied on a stretcher as he was pushed into a room. Doctors were crowded around the other bed were she lay unmoving. Panic floated up in his throat as he yelled her name, "Max!"  
  
"Internal paddles."  
  
"Charge to 30."  
  
"Charged."  
  
"Clear."  
  
The doctors yelled and talked but all he could hear was the flat line tone that resounded in the sterile room; it wasn't sterile anymore. His blood and her blood stained the once white walls and linoleum floor. He struggled with all his strength to get to her.  
  
A blonde woman walked in and Adam felt his heartbeat quicken at the memory of her. He could feel the gunshot wounds he knew were in his chest though it was only a memory.  
  
"30 again."  
  
"Charge."  
  
"Clear."  
  
The monotonous sound of the beep that seemed to be changing everything in his life. He refused to believe she was gone. She couldn't be. Max was supposed to survive. She was strong, so alive; she couldn't be dead.  
  
Zack gasped as his eyes flew to hers. His breathing was ragged and his heartbeat felt like a jackhammer in his chest. She moved to the seat beside him and he could see the turmoil in her eyes he knew was mirrored in his as her hand reached out wavering across his shoulder to his cheek. Her hand was warm and soft. So small compared to his.  
  
The helicopter disappeared and the drone of the blades became the lively chatter of people as he found himself in a coffee shop. He looked at the cup in front of him then to Max who seemed anxious as she watched the phone booth, occupied by two giggling girls.  
  
"Expecting a call?" he heard himself say.  
  
"You never know," she replied getting up from the table and heading towards the two girls and the payphone, "All right, time's up. There is another phone down the block. It's on me."  
  
Max handed the girls some change, she placed her gum over the change slot and returned to the table."  
  
Again he talked knowing what to say but not why, "Seem nervous."  
  
"Compared to what? You don't even know me." She answered skeptically still distracted.  
  
"Maybe we knew each other in a past life," he argued, a smug smile on his lips.  
  
"Zack, don't go, please." He heard her plead. It was night and they walked on old railway lines no longer at the coffee shop. She looked desperate as she looked up at him.  
  
"I have to," He said when he really just wanted to get her in his arms and tell her he'd never leave. He'd always be there for her.  
  
Instead he lifted her chin with his finger; "They did a good job on you, Max. Turned out OK."  
  
He rushed to his feet and began pacing the floor of the helicopter knowing all eyes were on him. He couldn't take it. Was he Zack or Adam? Why did he have a barcode? All these questions and not enough time for answers he wanted right now.  
  
"Zack I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered and he halted as another batch of images assaulted his already overworked brain.  
  
"Vogelsang knew too much," he could see himself. As if he was a ghost watching the memory from afar. He could remember and knew what was happening but couldn't and didn't at the same time.  
  
"You murdered an innocent man," Max accused him but yet he saw himself nonchalant.  
  
"The night we all escaped, you put your life in my hands. I have been looking out for you ever since. Every one of you. Vogelsang was weak. Lydecker would have gotten the information out of him. He would have hunted us down, one by one. And I couldn't let that happen," his voice continued and Adam watched.  
  
"So you traded one life for twelve, is that it?" she bit back unrelenting. It was night, and they were on the railroad again, walking only because their feet took them. But Adam felt like he was floating, like wind, he was surreal, though you know it's there and feel it, you cannot see it.  
  
"I stand by my decision. It's not safe here. Lydecker's men will be combing the city we have to leave tonight. I can get us to San Francisco and we'll split up there," he looked himself in the eye as if trying to believe that this was himself.  
  
"They're soldiers and so are you. The only person you can rely on, Max, is yourself. Everything else is just a lie. It's phony sentimentality and it will get you killed. Now, let's go," soldiers, Adam remembered now, like Manticore.  
  
"No," she refused and Adam felt a surge of frustration. He wanted her to be happy but safe too. And if she wasn't alive how could you be happy. Like two droplets of water Adam felt himself draw closer to Zack, like they were merging, "I am not asking you, Max, I am giving you an order."  
  
  
  
An apartment; with paintings and artwork and a man in a wheel chair without a face, "She's gone Max."  
  
"So we're just gonna let Lydecker have her?" the mere name sent the hairs on the back of his neck on end. Both halves of him seemed to get closer and closer with each passing word.  
  
"You want us to go after her and give him a shot at a hat trick?" this time they came from his mouth. He wasn't Adam, he was Zack.  
  
Max watched him in shock; "We can't just do nothing!"  
  
Zack felt cold. Alone as he looked at his surroundings; he was jumping from image to image, and each image was a flash back, he bounced around between the cells in his brain, re-opening neuron-chemical connections, "I made myself forget; to protect you. To protect all of you."  
  
Max's soothing voice calmed him and it truly felt like everything would be okay, "It's okay. It's over."  
  
But he knew it wasn't true, it never would be really for them, "No. No, it's not. I'm the only one who knew. The only one. I've got to remember so that I can protect them."  
  
"You will. You called me, right? You remembered my number."  
  
"It's not the same," and it wasn't. Max was special. She was his little sister; his Maxie. The little girl he'd vowed to protect along with all the others but her the most. She was the youngest, the most vulnerable and at the same time the strongest of them all.  
  
"Yes, you can do it if you try."  
  
"No, it's different with you," and it was different, she was unique. He looked at her, into those chocolate pools that seemed to hold so much love, more than any X5 he knew, more than any human he knew, "I mean, how could I forget...a single thing about you? How could I?"  
  
A black raven.  
  
Barcodes.  
  
Snow; cold feet; escape.  
  
"Max, it's you. And me...and Brin...and Tinga," He was inside Manticore again, with her this time. They'd stopped running.  
  
"No. Tinga's dead. Come on," his sister was dead, but not the only one. Ben and Eva. He remembers her eyes straining to see that freedom she'd never in the end ever get to feel. Jack and Jesse and countless more numbers that had become people. Never children but humans.  
  
  
  
"The bullet went clean through. Her right ventricle is collapsed. She's gone," the cold white room again.  
  
"Prep her for harvesting."  
  
"No," she couldn't be gone. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They'd had so much suffering and a baby's breath away from happiness and they never made it.  
  
Zack felt his wrists struggle as he looked in sorrow and horror at her lying lifeless. It was like watching a movie you have seen before and though you know the ending and you know you can't change it you still talk to the image on the screen trying desperately nonetheless. He freed himself from the stretcher and took out a Soldier guarding him. He wouldn't let it end this way. If it was up to him then so be it but he couldn't let her never wake up again.  
  
"Bring her back!"  
  
"Her heart's too badly damaged."  
  
"Then transplant her."  
  
"There's nothing in the donor bank," so many problems so little time. The gun felt reassuring in his hand. A cold comfort as he pressed it into one of his many demons' skull, "Then you need a donor."  
  
"It won't do her any good. She's an X5. She needs an X5 heart."  
  
Even that little revenge is taken away and he pushes The bitch away and he approaches her bed. The so final sound of the constant beep, the only sound, "Fight them, Maxie. Promise me you'll fight them," a last wish from a brother to a sister both with hearts too big. When Manticore tried to take them away they only grew. Manticore's children were the most human of all.  
  
A sacrifice, a life for a life, "X5-599, I've got a heart for you."  
  
Zack's eyes were as wide as saucers as they settled on her, "I remember. I died for you."  
  
The last thing to leave his lips before he felt the blood rush away from his brain and he collapsed the last thing before everything went black, for what seemed to be tradition was her.  
  
A/N Feel free to send me flames and fire and blasphemy but my fingers are too blame not to mention my delirious state. I have a high temperature and my doctor isn't even sure what I got. I can't walk straight so I seem to have adapted to falling down the stairs, I haven't eaten for 32 hours but I aint hungry and this morning I got poked and prodded, blood tests, chest x- rays the whole nine yards and they still aint got a clue.  
  
Review please..pretty please. I'm not begging, it's the fever talking. 


	7. Jealousy, Big entrances and

Diclaimer see first chapter.  
  
Ok in this chapter things are still slightly angsty but not as much as chapter 6 and I promise you A KISS IS COMING, not in this chapter but it is coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
Alec watched as Max's eyes filled with pain at seeing Zack in such tumult and unrest. It was ripping him open at seeing her so desperate for forgiveness for something that had never really been her fault.  
  
Maybe there was more to them than he knew. Maybe Max knew that Zack didn't feel for her like a sister as so many people had noticed. Jealousy overtook him as he watched the older X5 pace; his face in his hands, his eyes squeezed shut as he fought with the flashes that surfaced.  
  
She was so upset when she'd realized she had to make the choice between Logan and Zack, while she'd been so happy when she'd gotten him back. The happiness was buried somewhere deep in her as the guilt and sorrow and self- pity over clouded her cocoa irises.  
  
Max had Zack now; she'd never even consider him anymore, he thought cynically. She hadn't even really so much as looked at him since they'd gotten airborne. All her attention had been on Zack the whole time.  
  
Alec could see Seattle's smoggy skyline in the distance and he ran a hand through his hair. It was getting long; he'd have to cut it soon.  
  
He had to give them the chance of the doubt. For the concern that shone in her eyes for her 'brother', though tripled, was exactly the same she gave anyone else. One thing changed, in there, shone understanding.  
  
Now wasn't the time for petty little thoughts though. Their main priority was staying alive and Alec had promised himself he'd be her friend, there when she most needed him, and he would. He'd be fooling himself if he told himself that no Max was better that having her as a friend, a partner in crime, whatever they were to this world.  
  
Max's eyes brimmed with tears as Zack whispered, "I remember. I died for you," before crumpling to the floor of the chopper.  
  
She was by him in an instant and Alec realized he was too. She held his head in her lap as she pleaded with him to wake up.  
  
Alec placed his fingers to his neck and released a huge breath of relief he didn't know had been holding when he felt the strong pulse beneath the pads of his fingers.  
  
With Max's help he lifted Zack and placed him across three of the seats with a pillow beneath his head. Sandeman sat beside his head and trickled some water into the X5's semi-closed lips.  
  
Zack stirred but didn't awaken and Max and Alec watched as Sandeman checked all of his vitals.  
  
"He'll be fine. He's gone without food for over 24 hours and the stress on his body and mind at all the memories re-surfacing was just a little too much. Too much information in too little time and his body couldn't take it. When we land put some food under his nose and he'll wake right up, be as good as new," at his words Max visibly relaxed and with a soft kiss on his forehead she left him in the care of the older man.  
  
Alec drew her in a hug and she readily threw her arms around him, holding on like he was her lifeline and though he wanted nothing more than live in that moment forever he pulled back, "You ready."  
  
Max nodded a soft smile on her lips, a silent thank you, "Yeah thanks Alec."  
  
The words never made it past his throat as Max placed a single feather soft kiss on his cheek. Maybe there was hope.  
  
*****  
  
Spartacus sat ready on the back of Napoleon who snorted excitedly. She could hear the banging as the locks were undone and the door opened. Jondy's head popped around it and smiled as she pushed it further.  
  
The duo jumped out and with a quick mock yes ma'am galloped off.  
  
Jondy blurred re-shutting the doors and locking the locks. The truck was already a few inches off the ground when she jumped grabbing hold of her sister's outstretched hand. She smiled as she climbed up and grabbed hold of one of the straps to steady herself while Wesley expertly maneuvered the chopper through the high buildings.  
  
Spartacus reveled in the wind that ripped through her hair whipping it behind her as she galloped towards her destination. People jumped out the way and pointed as Napoleon's hooves pounded the pavement and guided his master through obstacles and over what might have once been a wall.  
  
The messenger threw himself sideways as the duo turned the corner sharply and came through the door. The whole of Jampony stopped to look at the gray horse and rider.  
  
Spartacus ignored the looks as she walked to the front desk smiling at a frozen Normal. His mouth was partly open and his eyes wide as he looked at the horse then to Spartacus. She answered his unspoken protests with a wave of her hand, "Don't worry, he's totally house trained. Napoleon sit!"  
  
The horse whinnied in objection but obeyed at his master's look, "I need to find OC, I have a message from Max. You know where the girl is?"  
  
"Original Cindy's here. Where's my gurl? She aiight?" OC's loud voice asked threateningly.  
  
"She's fine. Says hi. You need to take this; it's a vaccine against the toxins at Terminal City should you ever need to come to our place. I'll see ya around, I've got to get myself some pizza and be a distraction in ten minutes. Oh almost forgot here," Spartacus replied handing OC a piece of paper.  
  
OC put it in her pocket and watched with a small smile as Spartacus swung a leg over Napoleon and climbed on with practiced ease.  
  
Again Napoleon's feet seemed to gallop on wind as she rushed towards her second destination. This time she was being chased by police cars, two of them.  
  
But Napoleon glided over objects and darted in and out of tight roads quickly losing their pursuers. The crowd at the gate got closer and closer as her horse came to a skidding halt at the edge of it.  
  
Everyone went quiet as they watched Spartacus dismount and walk to a pizza shop that resided in the closest building. The horse followed her and patiently waited at her side.  
  
The chief of Police approached her catching the last bit of her order to the dumbfounded shopkeeper, "I'll give you 300 for them if you have them ready in four minutes."  
  
She turned facing the man taking a bite out of an apple she must have had with her. She spoke interrupting whatever the cop had been going to say and it seemed everybody there shuffled closer to hear, "You know, I'm really wondering, what do you guys have against transgenics anyway, they haven't done nothing to you."  
  
A woman with ridiculous taste in clothing spoke up and everybody jeered and yelled in her support, "One of them killed that poor blind girl a few weeks ago, they're after our children!"  
  
Spartacus rolled her eyes and fed the apple to Napoleon, who snorted happily at his treat, "Did you see it? NO. You guys are believing everything you're told and following the first fool like sheep. There used to be a time when people believed nothing of what their government said, people still believed in cover ups, after all Manticore existed right? Now if that's a cover up don't you think there'd be others?"  
  
A pile of pizza boxes began to grow on the counter beside her as she captivated her audience without really trying; "The government tried to create soldiers, to protect you. They stripped those people in there of their lives. They couldn't decide whether they wanted to be what they were created for. They never had a childhood, instead relentless training and propaganda, beatings and torture if they cried. Do you have proof that they want to eat your children? Get your facts straight before you make judgements and don't listen to the first mayor or senator because you like him! Get your own facts, see it for yourself and then make up your mind. Those people aren't monsters any more than you or me in fact, they're probably more humane than most of us."  
  
The pizza boxes tied together Spartacus balanced it while she climbed onto Napoleon's back. The sound of helicopter blades meant she was right on time as she saw Wesley fly over their heads and land out of view inside Terminal City.  
  
The crowd gasped and Spartacus took her exit as she jumped the police barricade and entered her new home for now.  
  
"You are committing a felony. Retreat back past the barricade or I'll be forced to arrest you," commanded the chief of Police through a megaphone.  
  
"Then cuff me officer," Spartacus drawled kicking the horse's sides and galloping further within.  
  
*******  
  
Max, Jondy and Alec jumped off the roof and Rook shut the door to the driver's side as they watched the chopper maneuver as if it was a sparrow down to the ground. They'd chosen the spot carefully and indeed it had been the best choice. It was smack in the center of Terminal City and with buildings surrounding a sort of main square no bullets shot from the perimeter could get to it and they would be few and far in between should an attack start.  
  
Max smiled as transgenics began to appear, X-series and anomalies alike and more. They seemed to be all flooding out of one building and from the satisfied looks on their faces she guessed they'd just eaten. One group spread out going towards the perimeter adjusting their comms and lookout gear, it wasn't hard to realize what was happening; shift change.  
  
As everyone came out of the helicopter Alec went inside coming out with a still unconscious Zack over his shoulder in the classic fireman hold. As if already practiced Max and Alec took the lead side by side walking towards where all the transgenics had come out.  
  
Though they smiled and greeted their little tribe the transgenics stepped aside letting a path break through the crowd.  
  
Jondy giggled as Zyme deepened his voice and began talking like a documentary narrator, "The Alpha female is highly regarded among the pride and other females and young males will unconsciously move aside to let her pass. This is a show of respect towards their leading female. The Alpha male alike is a strong position guarding defensively anywhere between two and several hundred females though favoring only one, usually the Alpha."  
  
Max didn't even turn and kept walking forward with the little group following but Zyme heard the chuckle that she tried to smother in vain, "You keep on talking and you'll be the outcast after the Alpha female visits her wrath upon you."  
  
Alec stole a glance at her as everyone laughed and he couldn't help but smile at the grin that was spread full-fledged across her lips.  
  
Sandeman walked in the middle protected by Wesley and Kahlua on each side, Rook and Bintz a few steps in front while Jondy, Mint and Zyme took up the rear. He watched in wonder at all the people he had created interact and laugh and how she had taken, it seemed like destiny, her place at the top.  
  
Lydecker would be proud, he thought but buried the thought as soon as it surfaced, and he wouldn't bring him up. Some of the kids shuddered merely at his name.  
  
Alec pushed the doors open letting Max pass first and then going through himself, immediately followed by the rest.  
  
The room must have been a restaurant; a very big restaurant. Max remembered it as broken tables and chairs with a musty and mould covered kitchen out back. It had been transformed; tables for about six to eight started at the doors and went right up to the other end of the room where a table longer than the others sat horizontally rather than vertically in line with the others. It must be able to hold at least a thousand people, though cramped. Maybe it wasn't a restaurant. A mess hall?  
  
The walls had been painted and Alec chuckled at the design. Pacman's with barcodes were flying around chasing trails of food and desserts, painted skillfully under the heading on the left wall; 'Mission: consume all food in the vicinity, and do so with gusto.'  
  
The tables were clear and the only sign that someone had eaten here was the bench that ran across the right wall. Soap suds and a few splashes of water and a several huge piles of cleaned plates and a large bin filled with food scraps.  
  
"I re-decorated. I hope you don't mind," a warm soft but deeper than she remembered voice echoed across the room and Max smiled turning in the direction from which it had come. Though older he was the same mischievous brother she remembered. except for the hair.  
  
She basically ran into his arms holding him close and she had watery eyes when she pulled back, "It's so you. I missed you."  
  
*******  
  
There was one good thing that had come from the transgenics victory over them White mused. At least the conclave didn't think it was him that seemed to continuously fail. Ames sat there silently, looking blankly into the darkness, wondering about his son and for a second he understood why his father had disappeared with CJ. Watching his only son there on the table, so pale and not being able to do anything about it but knowing you could. Screw tradition. A harder gust of wind blew past snapping him out of his trail of thought, like a slap to the face. Ames chuckled at his own little thoughts, he was getting soft. It was because of tradition that the Familiars would come out on top. He wasn't going to quit. He'd find 452 and he'd find his son and then he'd kill her till there was nothing left. The meek would not inherit the earth; he'd see to it if it killed him.  
  
****** Please review. should anyone care I am feeling better and for now there aren't anymore spontaneous screwed chapters. Whatever feeds your cat right? 


	8. pizza, Spartacus style

Disclaimer see first chapter.  
  
Yay. Chapter 8!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, well longer than usual. Again I repeat action of shipperness sort is coming. I didn't want to rush into a kiss or a relationship.  
  
  
  
Part 8  
  
Spartacus patted Napoleon's nose before she left him to play with some curious transgenics. Still carrying the huge stack of pizza boxes she opened the back door to the kitchen and after a little struggle at getting her load through the door she walked to the light switches. She switched off the light and with the stealth of a transgenic slipped into the room that had already gone dark.  
  
Spartacus wasn't stupid, she knew they could see well in the dark but for a second there was panic in the room.  
  
Everyone within the room groaned as their eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. They could see but not well, the after images on their retinas obstructing their vision.  
  
Spartacus dropped the boxes loudly on the table standing next to the pile, "Moses had never told the people of earth of the 11th commandment having dropped it at the peak along with the 12th 13th 14th and 15th. And so earth's population remained ignorant to the orders of indulgence from God's favorite right hand girl. Eventually it was revealed to the Etruscans, though still ignored by many, I will inform you now!" Spartacus seemed to be almost singing. Her voice lowered and it echoed in the large room giving an eerie effect, "Spartacus said; thou shalt eat PIZZA!"  
  
Disbelieving groans echoed themselves around the room with a few chuckles and smiles as the lights turned back on courtesy of Kahlua.  
  
Alec, Wesley, Rook, Zyme and Zane already had slices in their mouths. Messily they chewed with satisfied smiles giving no sign of slowing down. The girls watching them in half disgust, half amusement decided that should they not secure some for themselves it would most likely be gone.  
  
Spartacus laughed at the disappointed puppy face she received from Alec when she picked up six boxes and tossed them to the girls.  
  
********  
  
Sandeman watched them from one end of the table already sated from the provided meal.  
  
Alec and Zane were cracking jokes and playing with the toppings while Zyme sat scribbling something only he could understand on the bottom of a pizza box. Wesley was simply watching shaking his head at both guys.  
  
The girls were more amused by their antics. Rook along with them watched in complete fascination and amusement as Zane timed Alec to see how many slices he could eat in 60 seconds and then tried to beat the score.  
  
It was as if no one else was present. The two were so similar in their immaturity it was scary but then again nearly every transgenic if placed in a relaxing situation would be like that. The thing was that transgenics were rarely in a relaxing situation if ever.  
  
"Perhaps we should leave you two alone since you seem to be getting along so well," Jondy suggested and all noise ceased in the room.  
  
"Yeah I'm getting some weird vibes. Something you haven't told us?" Bintz added in much the same tone as Jondy had.  
  
"Alec, Zane, why didn't you tell me? I. I. feel so. so. oh god," Max cried breaking down in front of them and burying her face in her hands. A few moments passed where the only thing heard was the sound of Max's sobs. She looked up then, an impossibly giant smile telling them that she'd been completely acting.  
  
The two looked in complete seriousness at each other than back at the girls then in low warning voices they said in unison, "Don't even joke about something like that."  
  
Max laughed along with everyone else but again she felt that small tinge of guilt again about to overwhelm her. She looked over to Zack who lay stretched on a bench wrapped in a blanket. His breathing had turned more erratic and she found herself rising out of her seat and with a salvaged pizza walking towards him.  
  
In some remote part of her brain she could feel the eyes on her as she crouched beside him and brushed the hair off his forehead.  
  
********  
  
Max sat at his bedside. They'd run some tests on him and everything was fine. As Sandeman had said it had probably just been a traumatizing experience. Still there she sat unable to rid of the guilt that plagued her heart, no, his heart, in her chest.  
  
He'd died for her. She'd fought them, she had, the best that she could, funny how now it seemed like it hadn't been enough. Like it had never been enough and she couldn't help but feel how maybe it never would.  
  
There was no way that every transgenic within these fences would waltz out alive and well. She knew there'd be casualties, there always were but realizing that decisions she'll make could mean life or death was an entirely different situation.  
  
He still hadn't woken up and now seemed to have entered a dream filled sleep. She knew he was remembering everything that had ever happened to him and all that he'd needed really was her to spark everything into action. Ironic that she had been the one to take those things away in the first place.  
  
His hand felt comforting around her own and she could only hope, she brought a similar feeling to him.  
  
Her eyes widened and for a second she thought she must have imagined the almost imperceptible squeeze she'd felt or maybe it was a reflex from his dream. But then she felt it again, stronger this time.  
  
Her small hands ran over his brow as his eyes began to flutter and slowly almost painfully so they opened to her complete relief and excited fear.  
  
They scanned her face slowly and then once again met her anxious eyes. His lips turned upwards subconsciously and one of his hand, the one not attached to the IV, reached out and cupped her cheek, "Maxie."  
  
He sat up quickly and took her in his arms holding her close as he whispered in her ear, "I remember, I remember everything. I'm so sorry, I. I. was so confused, I know it was best when you sent me away."  
  
She pulled back then and stared at him, with love yet surprise, "I should be the one apologizing. You have nothing to apologize for."  
  
"Yes I do, I. I went after Logan, I didn't listen to you, I was so convinced that he was the bad guy. Whatever Manticore did to me. I should have realized that whatever they'd fed me was bullshit. I'm sorry Maxie. I'm so sorry."  
  
He went to hug her again but she stopped him. Tears brimmed her eyes making them watery and shiny as she looked at him, "You remember that. What I did? Oh god Zack, I'm sorry, it was my fault, I should've tried harder to make you understand."  
  
He put a finger to her lips to quiet her and he smiled, "It wasn't your fault. An angry, confused X5, not to mention commanding officer is not an easy thing to handle. You did what you thought was right. It must not have been easy, me. acting. that way to you, I. I don't know. You've always been my baby sister. Nothing will change that. Logan's a good guy." he said straining the last part a bit.  
  
"Logan and I aren't gonna work out but. we'll see. If ever I'll find a good enough contestant I'll make sure to run him by you," she teased smiling when he grinned at her.  
  
"Good cause I'll always be your big brother Maxie," he replied hugging her to him for a second time.  
  
"Get some sleep. I'll come pick you up and settled in to your new crib tomorrow morning," she smiled and after giving him a quick kiss on the forehead left the infirmary.  
  
********  
  
Jondy and Zane watched Alec pace back and forth, back and forth and again back and forth. Methodically he went left until he reached one side of the room; a 180( turn right then back to the other side where the door to the small private room was.  
  
He'd glance inside a new spark of hope each time only to be crushed when each time he'd see her still sitting beside the other man, holding his hand. Angry he'd turn and pace back down to the other side of the room and again the cycle began.  
  
Though troubled, confused, angry and jealous he kept his footsteps light to not disturb and so far away in thought he did not hear them call his name right away.  
  
"Alec. Alec. Alec!" Jondy said finally receiving his attention.  
  
The other X5 looked at her. He looked so lost, so abandoned that she couldn't help the shiver his haunted look gave her.  
  
"Max isn't going to come out until at least some of her guilt is washed away and she's a little more at peace. This means that she'll be inside at least until he's awake. Go to bed Alec, you need the sleep," she said in the voice of a worried sister.  
  
He looked at her then cast a long glance at the door, as he seemed to weigh his options. He let out a tired and exasperated sigh and nodded his head in anguish, "Yeah. I think I'll try and sleep for a little while."  
  
Jondy watched him leave with his hands deep in his pockets and though his posture was still straight and he carried himself the way all of them did you could see the fatigue in his shoulders. The tension and tumult he carried as his figure disappeared behind the heavy metal door shone bright as day.  
  
The seconds ticked by seeming like hours until Zane opened his mouth to speak but he never managed to get the words out as the door opened and Max came out. A small sad yet hopeful smile played on her lips and with a quick nod of acknowledgement she left through the same door that Alec had gone through mere moments before. They'd both missed each other by seconds.  
  
*********  
  
Max climbed with agility on the outside of the tallest building in Terminal City. The cold wind chilled her skin and ruffled her hair clearing her head. She found it oddly relaxing using the pent-up energy she'd accumulated. Lone transgenics on sentry duty and those nocturnal that loitered around watched her with curiosity and pondered their 'leader'.  
  
It was no Space needle but it would have to do.  
  
Determination and deep thought marred her features as she scampered up. A hand grabbed the top ledge and for a moment she looked back down at the path she had taken before a familiar voice startled her, "I come here to be alone."  
  
At any other time she would have rolled her eyes at the line she herself had spoken to him but in that moment she was more preoccupied in trying to keep her balance. His hands shot out and grabbed her shoulders lifting her with ease and setting her down in front of him, "I thought you had feline DNA."  
  
She looked up at him not daring to utter a word and break the fragile moment in which they resided in. His hands were still on her but had fluttered down to her hips while hers in kind rested on his chest. She found herself trying to remember how she had gotten into this position.  
  
Her mind was blank and she moistened her lips releasing a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Her warm breath contrasting with the chilled night air broke him out of their reverie releasing her and she in turn.  
  
He sat down on the ledge looking out at Seattle avoiding catching her eye too afraid to be read like a book. She followed suit flopping down next to him, so close their thighs brushed. He smothered the urge to jump at the electric shot that ran through him and finally his eyes went to her face.  
  
She sensed his gaze and turned meeting it, She'd never expected his face to be so close. Their noses inches apart it was Alec who moistened his lips this time. Max suppressed a groan as she watched his tongue shoot out to soften his parched lips instead coming out as a whimper.  
  
He turned away from her even as he asked himself why, but he knew why. He couldn't take advantage of her state; she was probably confused and lonely and she was lashing out seeking comfort. He wouldn't let himself be her mistake.  
  
"So how're you holding up? With everything going on I'm surprised you've managed to keep your head screwed on," he smirked nudging her with his hip.  
  
She grinned and shrugged innocently, "Yeah well I've got help. You, Joshua, my brother and sister and everyone else not to mention Mole is so understanding, he makes me feel all warm inside and I get butterflies whenever he hands me things and our fingers brush. I'm so happy to have you and be able to tell you all these things."  
  
Alec looked at her with an expression of complete horror and disbelief and Max couldn't stop herself from laughing. She rolled backwards in hysterics every so often calming enough to look at him and setting off once again with one glance at his face.  
  
"You so should have seen your face! It was a perfect Kodak moment! Oh my god I can't breathe," she cried out among fits of laughter once again standing as she dusted off her clothes.  
  
Once composed she met his eyes and her own widened at the vengeful spark she saw within them. Slowly she started to back away, "It was a joke Alec, you know ha ha?" her face fell and she was off.  
  
Alec's face split into an impossibly evil grin and he took after her like a dart. She was fast but he was keeping up with her just fine. Transgenics watched them as Max laughing sprinted and jumped and climbed trying to get away from an already gaining Alec.  
  
Okay I will make you guys a deal. I got this idea off a fellow writer 5-6 reviews and I'll post the next chapter. More if you want, don't let me hold you back. Please even if it's just to scream at me. Thanks you've all been great. 


	9. To heaven and back baby!

Sorry for holding the story hostage. It was a spur of the moment thing. Anywayz I promised and here is chapter 9. Thanks to all those who review and again I apologize for my drastic measures but hey, never accomplish with words what you can with a flamethrower.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
Spartacus sat on the table in the middle of TC headquarters. Her head was slightly tipped to one side as she watched Mole with unabashed curiosity. He uncomfortably glanced at her every few moments as he cleaned a gun trying not to show her his uneasiness.  
  
Her legs swung back and forth underneath the table and her body rocked with the momentum. Dix, Luke and other transgenics watched with interest trying not to be noticed but clearly intrigued by this human girl's behavior and complete lack of fear. She wasn't the least bit threatened in fact she looked rather giddy thought Rook from a seat not too far away watching her and playing a game of chess with an arctic division guy.  
  
Mole took the cigar from his mouth and snapped, "What? You've been staring at me since two hours ago when you came in with leftover pizza. Now could you please tell me why your eyes are constantly boring into my head?!"  
  
Spartacus smiled showing a full set of teeth and shook her head softly, "You are awesome. You all are but man, you take the prize lizzie boy."  
  
The transgenics were openly staring now as they made a circle around the pair; Rook near the front, ready to jump in at the slightest threat that might be posed towards Spartacus. But Mole took everybody by surprise and sat back down with a small grin and a shake of his head, "You are one screwed human. Just don't let that tongue of yours go, one day it's gonna get you in a whole heap of trouble little lady."  
  
Spartacus grinned and winked at Mole and with a mock yes sir she jumped off the table.  
  
Rook shook his head and taking her by the hand began leading her away, "C'mon you, it's way past your bed time."  
  
Spartacus pouted but allowed him to lead her outside, "Oh c'mon Rook it's just five in the morning," she whined.  
  
Rook stopped and turned around a disbelieving look on his face. Spartacus grinned and shrugged innocently, "So where're ya takin' me loverboy?"  
  
He chuckled still clutching her hand and moved closer and leant down close to her ear, "To heaven and back baby." He pulled back and had to suppress his laughter at her flabbergasted face. He shrugged innocently mimicking her earlier actions before turning around and began walking away.  
  
She stood there still slightly shell-shocked. His retreating form shook her out of her reverie and she went after him, "Hey come back! You can't just give an offer like that and then leave a girl hanging. It's just wrong."  
  
*******  
  
White sat before the Conclave. He played absentmindedly with the pen in front of him as he distractedly listened to their arguing.  
  
"How are we supposed to get rid of them. They bet our Phalanx and they were only four. We can't send them into Terminal City. And sending large numbers is out of the question, we'd be discovered," one of the high priestesses argued.  
  
"I say we turn the public against them. WE get the humans to invade TC. They don't seem to have any qualms about killing them," another said.  
  
"Humans don't stand a chance. They might get a few but they could never hope to win against a large army of organized transgenics. Our easiest bet is just to bomb them. Or smoke them out," a third pointed out.  
  
White snapped the pen and slammed it onto the table grabbing everybody's attention, "We need to get them bit by bit, not grand scale. Lure them into a trap and while some are off we attack the city at the same time. We can't fight them all at once."  
  
******  
  
Alec couldn't help the smile that split his face as he gave chase. The adrenaline was pumping and he realized that he truly felt free. His legs sprinted so fast they almost seemed like they weren't touching the ground.  
  
He saw her dart into one of the apartment buildings and up the stairs but he didn't miss a beat as he continued to gain on her.  
  
Sprinting down their hallway he jumped grabbing and immobilizing her legs and with a surprised squeak she fell to the floor. She struggled to get away still laughing maniacally. He watched her smiling as he pinned her arms on either side of her head and his body weight on her so she couldn't move.  
  
Her laughter died down but she kept the impish smirk, "Alec. let me go."  
  
He pushed down on her letting her know he was in control and he whispered, "Now what would be the fun in that. Nope I don't think I'll let you go, I'm quite comfortable. If you wanna leave you're gonna have to give me a fee."  
  
She looked up into his eyes and saw complete sincerity; "You're not joking are you?"  
  
Alec merely shook his head and smiled even wider at her sigh of frustration, "What's wrong Maxie. Cat got your."  
  
He never finished his sentence as Max shot up and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back and laid her head back down watching him. His eyes were closed and his tongue shot out to moisten his suddenly too dry lips.  
  
"Is that a good enough fee," she asked slightly breathless.  
  
She didn't wait for his reply and taking advantage of his distraction shimmied up from under him and sprinted away.  
  
******* Yay! I got there. You m/a fans out there happy. Well whatever feeds your cat. Now come on are you ready?. concentrate. REVIEW!!! .please.(tentative smile) 


	10. The banging of heads

Okay here's the next chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed and Black Angel you said you'd like to see more m/a so I used this chapter as a set up for the next which I also posted in which m/a stuff starts. Sorry for the wait but I didn't want to rush it.  
  
I wanted to focus on the characters in this story rather than have a major big battle at TC so I might break it off into two but I'm still unsure, it really depends on my muse.  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
Max sat in the private room near headquarters banging her head against the desk. Repeatedly and perfectly in time her forehead collided with the solid wooden surface.  
  
She didn't do anything else and she had to wonder what the transgenics outside were thinking; the monotonous thump of her head against the desk had to sound peculiar from ears on the other side of the door. But right now she didn't care; not of what anyone was thinking, not of any assumptions anyone could be making or whether anyone was actually there to think those things. Right now she was too busy berating herself for what she'd done.  
  
She'd kissed him. Yep, and there wasn't anything she could do to take it back not that her subconscious wanted to but she'd managed to jump on that little voice with all her worth and right now it was being quiet. One down, another several dozen to go.  
  
Her head snapped up quickly as her door creaked open and two heads popped around it. She looked at her sister for half a second before closing her eyes and thumping her head down on the desk once again. She didn't move now just held her right cheek pressed to the desk in some vain attempt of remaining in reality.  
  
Her hair spread out around her head and her arms flopped uselessly on each side. She groaned in frustration when the door clicked shut and Jondy padded over to sit in a chair beside her. Spartacus hung back, near the door she leant against the wall watching from afar.  
  
"What do you want Jon?" Max grudgingly mumbled.  
  
Jondy smiled and nudged her hip with her own, "To remind you of your so wanted responsibilities and read out the to do list. Unless that is you'd prefer talking about your boy."  
  
Max snorted, "I'd hate to see you and Original Cindy become friends. I'd never be left alone," she grumbled mostly to herself.  
  
"The to do list it is," Jondy chuckled propping her feet up on the desk.  
  
"Shall we go in alphabetical order or just start knocking 'em down?" she grinned feigning excitement. Max didn't even move or acknowledge her so Jondy shrugged and continued, "Okay Maxie. I've been given the task to fill you in and as soon as that's done and you find the will power to stand there's a meeting and then work but I'll promise, you won't be able to weasel your way out of some good old girly talk."  
  
Max opened her eyes and drawled, "Woo. Hoo."  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes ignoring her depressed state, "Zane has started several things while you were away. The infirmary has been set up in the old science labs and Stitch is in charge down there with helpers as you already know. There is a unit of experts in weaponry in the second floor of the parking garage developing new technology and organizing what we already have, everything we brought in by chopper has already been sent down there, Mole is in charge. Shifts have been given for sentry duty; mostly Psy-ops because of their ability to alter mind waves and mind abilities. Apartment buildings are being restored and re-furnished and the Picassos; that's pretty much anyone under 17-16, are giving TC a new look. X8's are messengers and scouts and our telecommunications team is helping Luke enter transgenics into our files. Lastly we have mechanics continuously building and repairing equipment, anything you might need. Transgenics still run in crowds, or their old units but we're not so divided as before. For example, the Picassos are a mixed bunch but they seemed to have solidified into one big group despite their differences I mean there's X6's, a few X7's, Trans- humans, Psy ops, and the few special ops like Rook and anomalies."  
  
Max looked at her and sighed and sat up smoothing her hair back down, "I hate my life sometimes."  
  
Jondy grinned as she watched her sister compose herself. Spartacus smiled but still kept her distance, "You still have to talk to Pop too and figure out the Coming. Not to mention try to get the humans on your side and talk to Alec."  
  
Max groaned and shut her eyes and Spartacus chuckled. Her smile died on her lips though when Max furrowed her brow and asked her what she really didn't know how or wanted to answer, "Why are you staying so far away."  
  
It was a simple question if she thought about it, but she didn't really have a straight answer. No that would be a lie; she didn't have a straight answer she wanted to share. The two transgenic women watched her moisten her parched lips and stumble over her answer.  
  
Max watched confused, she stood and took a step towards the younger girl and watched her in kind take a step to further distance herself, "Max," she warned, "Don't come any closer."  
  
"Cus? What's wrong?" Max took another step and Spartacus retreated to the corner of the room curling into a ball, "Max please."  
  
She backed off at the pleading in her voice and in shock the two watched her jump up and sprint out the door in unbelievable speed.  
  
********  
  
Alec sat in complete silence on the hood of an old car. He raised the scotch bottle to his lips to take the first sip but halted a breath from his mouth.  
  
Max had kissed him. Kissed. Him of all people. One second he was lying on top of her. shit, so should not have gone there. Alec groaned again shutting his eyes. He remembered perfectly the way her body had felt against his own. Her breath on his face, her breasts pressed up against him.  
  
For the hundredth time Alec groaned, whether in frustration this time or at the memory he wasn't sure. He could remember to perfection the softness of her bee-stung lips against his, the brief, too brief taste he'd been granted of her.  
  
Rook groaned. Rook? His name was Alec and then he heard it again, the sound that moments before had been coming from him. Alec turned and saw Rook sitting on the boot of the car shaking his head in what seemed to be disbelief.  
  
The younger transgenic turned and met his eyes and the two wordlessly slumped down onto the ground next to each other, their backs against the side of the car.  
  
Alec lifted the bottle to his lips and sculled letting the amber liquid burn down his throat. In silence he passed the bottle to Rook who followed suit and finished the remaining Scotch.  
  
*******  
  
Zane had just finished helping Zack settle into the small apartment in which he'd be staying. So now the two were roaming the perimeter having nothing else to do for now. Zane for precaution carried his mobile phone with him in case someone needed to find him.  
  
They caught up on everything that had happened since they'd last seen each other, old girlfriends and guns.  
  
Zane was about to retort with a snide remark when he halted his eyes falling on the hunched shapes of Alec and Rook, "Look at those two reprobates," he said shaking his head.  
  
They jogged up to them and Zane cleared his throat. Rook and Alec looked up glum looks on their faces and the two couldn't help a chuckle. Zane sat down heavily putting his arm around Rook's neck and drawing him into a noogie. The younger boy didn't even put up a fight and Zane stopped releasing him, "What's got you two so down."  
  
Alec sighed closing his eyes and thumped his head against the back of the car. Rook looked over to him and then back to Zane, "It's Cus. For me at least, dunno about Alec."  
  
Zack sat down in front of them and picked up the empty liquor bottle, he smiled shaking his head, "Max. This has her name all over it. For some reason all guys turn to alcohol." Alec only nodded not opening his eyes.  
  
"Girly troubles huh? Well what happened? We might be able to help. I've known Spartacus for aeons and Maxie is our sister," Zane suggested smacking them in the shoulder playfully.  
  
Neither said anything as the seconds ticked by and the two brothers were left to wonder if they'd ever speak. It was no wonder they both started when Alec out of the blue spoke, "She kissed me. On the lips. We were playing around and I tackled her holding her down and she kissed me."  
  
Rook turned to look at his depressed companion a disbelieving look on his face soon turning into amusement, "And that's. bad. Alec are you feeling okay? One would think you'd be thrilled," he chuckled showing for a second teeth that were too sharp for a human, catching the light of the rising sun.  
  
"It's not that I'm not glad, .as such but, oh fuck it, it didn't mean anything to her!" he exclaimed jumping up and throwing the bottle and watching it shatter against a cement wall. The sound echoed along with his voice through the street drawing attention from curious transgenics loitering about. "It didn't mean anything to her and I don't wanna become the replacement alright!"  
  
Zack scrutinized his dead brother's twin, his intense gaze burned into him and Alec shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, "How do you know it didn't mean anything to her?" the blonder man finally asked a sincere curiosity on his face.  
  
The rage seemed to leave him and the other two now watched intrigued as well. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair mussing it up even more than what it was, "Because. I held her pinned on the ground and I told her that if she wanted me to let her go she had to give me something. So she kissed me. She only did it to get away."  
  
"I never knew boys had such issues," a voice startled them from the right and the four turned to find Jondy standing with a hand on her hip and a soft smile. Spartacus stood by her, her hands cuffed behind her back and a stubborn scowl on her face, "Rook honey hold your girlfriend for a second."  
  
Spartacus glared at her and made a soft growling noise as Jondy pushed her into Rook's lap. She didn't move, she sat straight and rigid even as Rook's arms encircled her holding her in place.  
  
"Cus behave. I'll sort out whatever's wrong with you in a second," Jondy said grinning and plunked herself down into Zane's lap kissing him briefly but tenderly in greeting before giving her attention to Alec, "Alec honey, you over analyze things just like my baby sister."  
  
Alec was about to protest but Jondy stopped him with a finger to his lips and Zack couldn't refrain the smile at Alec's scorned face. Jondy turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Don't even think about saying anything. There's a few things we need to sort out big brother, no one is off the hook right now. Jesus so many problems and I get stuck solving them. Why couldn't you keep doing that Cus? You're great at it."  
  
******  
  
Please review and let me know what you think and if you press the other little purple button you can get to the next chapter! 


	11. A fight and a kiss to end our difference...

Okay. You may have noticed I'm stalling the Sandeman part of the story. Reason number 1: having Sandeman there means that supposedly all the character's questions can be answered and that makes it boring so I'm only gonna allow Sandy to answer a few. Reason number 2: my brother/muse (I have many) is somewhere in Australia called Alice Springs with two girls and he'll be there till the end of the week. Seeing as he's the one I go to for genetics facts as he's the scientist, bio-medicine, genetics, physics, chemistry, why my hair is brown and I can't ask him to confirm at least to some point that the facts I'm planning to give you are true. You're gonna have to wait. You can be sure though that if I write a medical fact it won't be far from the truth, cause sometimes you need to bend the rules.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 11  
  
Max laid staring up at the sky in the small park that resided inside TC. Jondy had gone to find Spartacus and there was still half an hour until 6:30 when today's morning meeting began.  
  
Kadu', Zane's dog lay beside her as she stroked the animal's head methodically. He licked her shoulder affectionately every once in a while drawing soft half smiles from her lips. She really needed to figure things out and her mental list was growing by the minute. She mentally read down it again; Morning meeting, supplies, a plan of action, Sandeman and the whole familiar thing, the humans outside and Alec. And really all she wanted to really do was drive her baby, head to Crash to hang with the gang and then maybe a trip to the Space Needle.  
  
All of a sudden her senses heightened and she tuned into her surroundings, seeing only the surprisingly sill alive overgrown vegetation around her and silence if you didn't count the sounds of early morning.  
  
She sniffed the air and noticed that Kadu' hadn't reacted at all but yet she smelled someone. Her tongue darted out, tasting the air and finding, the taste of adrenaline, nervousness. She scanned again her surroundings from right to left knowing that this way she'd pick up on a lot more detail. And there she saw it, in the distance, some 300 feet away she spotted a clothed arm hiding amongst a bush.  
  
Max rolled her eyes and lied back down; "Whoever you are, you suck at sneaking up on people!" she yelled and patiently waited for the observers to reveal themselves. Her tongue darted out again and she shook her head in disappointment, "Fine you wanna do this the hard way. Two of you in the bush, 300 feet to my right, one on my left hiding in the tree, four positioned in scatter Y formation down wind from me in the long grass, two in the building behind me using debris as cover and the rest of ya behind that old junker."  
  
Max sat up grinning and watched as the young transgenics came out of their hiding places annoyed but excited looks on their faces. She grinned spotting Dalton among them, she motioned to them with her head and they made their way to her, "How'd you spot us ma'am?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes and grinned, her troubles momentarily forgotten, "I told you, you guys sucked. I'd have imagined you boys and girls to be on the top of your game. I mean I ran away when I was nine, the youngest of you here is what 12? 13? That still means you've got three years of training on me."  
  
An X6, the one who had spoken up furrowed his eyebrows at her teasing. Max chuckled at his offended look and confused stance at her demeanor, "The name's Max by the way," she lowered her voice pretending to whisper and everyone drew closer to hear what she'd say, "Besides. Having Lydecker's swat team on my ass for 10 years in a row kinda helped."  
  
Max laughed inwardly at their completely surprised and curious faces. It was probably the first time that their 'superior', like she even wanted to be, had joked around with them. She'd always felt strangely light-hearted around kids, or people younger than her. Like giving them something she'd never had as a child.  
  
"So, d'you have anything important on your minds or were you just bored," she said gesturing for them to sit down, "It's way too early, you shouldn't even be up. If I could sleep, peacefully that is, no weird Manticore dreams, I'd take the chance."  
  
"Do you like Alec?" Dalton's simple question froze her and she stared open mouthed at him, blinking as her brain tried to register the words.  
  
******  
  
"Darling, Max never has a plan. She acts impulsively with every situation she's given, doing what feels right and that's how she survives so well. But you have thrown her perception of doing what feels right completely off. Now I can tell you for a fact that she does think of you as more than a friend. How much more I'm not sure but you two need to put all your problems and thoughts out in the open, best way to do that is fight," Jondy said.  
  
"You want me to fight Max?" Alec said incredulously, "As in physically?"  
  
Jondy nodded, "Yep, you need to figure out all of your issues and the easiest way is to put her in a situation which she needs to react too. Get rid of all that angst so that you two can do. whatever and the rest of us can breathe. Specially Spartacus. And don't worry girly girl, you may have snivelled out of this talk but I'll catch ya later on."  
  
******  
  
Max walked inside HQ. She'd muttered some response to Dalton and the group and then she'd fled saying something about a meeting and being busy. Mole nodded his head at her in acknowledgement and motioned for her to sit down. Everyone was already seated and she quickly walked up to the front to begin.  
  
******  
  
The meeting had come and gone and now everyone had set tasks. Alec waited bored for everyone to leave noticing the looks sent his way. Word had gotten round quickly and Alec doubted there was a single transgenic that didn't know.  
  
That night they had planned some heists. The supplies they'd brought with them for now would last but they needed to be ready should anything unexpected come up. That meant cash. He'd also try to convince Max to head to Crash with him once they finished the job even though it was unlikely she'd agree.  
  
Alec smiled, soon they'd have their own bar, it was being set up. Apparently he wasn't the only transgenic who liked his drink. He was starting to see their freaky little group as a nation, Freak Nation that was and he felt strangely proud of his kind.  
  
He was broken out of his reverie by Max's retreating form heading outside and quickly he ran to catch up to her; getting under her skin was easy, the problem was how much to piss her off.  
  
"Hey Max can I borrow your bike for an errand?" he said plastering on his trademark smirk and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You have to be out of your mind. What errand anyway?" Max exclaimed.  
  
Alec grinned. He was still surprised she hadn't broken his arm but he'd take what he could get and Max had left herself wide open for the perfect shot. After this jab getting her royally pissed off would be cake. They were outside now and Alec quickly scanned the surroundings making sure they had enough space, "Well you see, there's this girl. And she's a bit of a challenge so I thought a small gift would."  
  
Max's face flushed, her eyes slitting as she saw red. How stupid she'd been to think that the kiss could have meant anything to him. The smirk on his face only served to ignite her anger and she yelled halting his sentence, "ALEC, YOU ARE NOT USING MY BIKE TO PICK UP GIRLS!"  
  
Alec sent a silent prayer to the blue lady asking for Jondy to be right. He frowned, "That's not fair I mean just because you're not getting any doesn't mean I."  
  
Max never let him finish. She lunged at him but Alec had anticipated and blocked her right hook. She followed through with her left to his stomach sending him hurtling backwards and knocking over some rubbish bins.  
  
Any and all transgenics not on guard and within the vicinity flocked to that one spot in seconds, Max's brothers and sister were at the front along with, Rook, Spartacus and the rest of the gang including Mole.  
  
Alec quickly jumped to his feet and got into an attack stance. The two circled each other ignoring the crowd around them; "Did it mean anything?"  
  
His words surprised her for a second and she hesitated; Alec took it to his advantage blurring towards her with a spin kick sending her backwards. Her reflexes kicked in and she landed on her hands doing a flip and kicking him in the face. She righted herself again and not missing a beat punched him in the chest below his heart. Alec blocked her second punch directing towards his face and instead punched her causing Max to stumble back.  
  
"I asked you if it meant anything or if it was spur of the moment Maxie. Why did you kiss me?" he continued blocking her hits. He swooped her legs up from under her and went to grab her shoulders but she grabbed him and flung him over her head and with a backwards roll he found himself pinned on the ground Max on top.  
  
Their breathing was heavy and Max took her time to look him over finally reaching his eyes and seeing complete sincerity but confusion. He really truly wanted to know. She sighed and relented, "Because for the first time in a while it just felt like the right thing to do. I didn't have to weigh the pro's with the cons. It just felt right, so I went for it."  
  
Alec watched her understanding why. She went to pick herself up off of him but he grabbed her jacket and reversed their positions, smiling at her shocked look, "It just feels right," he said by way of explanation and tipped his head down to meet hers.  
  
Max froze for a second and a moment after her mouth responded to his and their lips moved tenderly against one another. The world fluttered away forgotten for those few brief moments and nothing existed but them.  
  
They broke apart and wordlessly looked at one another, neither sure on what to do, "Took you guys long enough and I'm sure you'll be glad to know that I've got it all on tape," Spartacus' voice broke through the fog and the whole crowd around them erupted into laughter.  
  
Max's cheeks tinted and she buried her face into his shirt trying not to giggle.  
  
Please review. Please. Oh and someone asked me if I did challenges. Send me one and if I like it I might give it a shot. 


	12. Oh what to do, what to do?

Ok I know its miniscule but I wanted to post something so you guys don't think ive given up on this story. Plot is coming along with shippiness and lots of stuff in general. I should have the next chapter, which will be considerably longer, up in . give me 5-6 days?  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 12  
  
"So let me get this straight," Rook mused breaking the silence that had fallen over him and Spartacus. "We're under siege with 20 city blocks smack in the middle of Seattle to our disposal and if we dare risk it, the rest of this god forsaken place and yet we can't think of anything to do?"  
  
Rook was lazily sprawled on a busted up couch in headquarters while Spartacus sat on the table in the room; her legs crossed Indian style. Her head rested on her hand and she had a bored look on her face.  
  
"Yep. It's pretty pathetic," she confirmed blowing a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
Rook looked over to her and chuckled, a few pairs of eyes observed their conversation as Dix sat working on the computers typing away and Luke worked on some gadget or other. A few others loitered around going over the maps for the heist they'd planned for that night. They needed cash.  
  
"It's not funny Rook. This is cataclysmic for me. I NEED to do something or I'm going to spontaneously combust!" she cried in frustration glaring in his direction half-heartedly.  
  
"Why is that? I mean why can't you just sit in silence and muse over your own thoughts?" Rook asked genuinely curious sitting up slightly to face her and awaited her reply.  
  
"Because if I don't do something the only thing I can do is see in my mind all the images, memories and information that for some reason I pick up on, not to mention this whole Alec and Max thing. I can understand seeing the thoughts of someone in trouble so I can help out, like that time with Kahlua. But WHY do I need to see them get their way overdue 'nookie' session?" she argued and Rook suppressed a chuckle, both at her words and at the long breath she drew in.  
  
He decided to ignore her little rant and rolled his eyes continuing with his outspoken train of thought, "Okay let's see. We got Max and Alec together so hopefully you wont be frizzled by their 'UST' anymore. Since everything is quiet on the transgenic front they're off somewhere getting, and I quote, they're overdue nookie. Mole and Wesley have weapons under control and Zyme and Stitch are completely fine in the infirmary. Sandy is getting some much needed sleep as when he wakes up Max is gonna give him the third degree. Which, since he hasn't slept in like three days, doesn't look to be anytime sooner than in at least another eight hours."  
  
Spartacus rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to argue but Rook stopped her, "Let me finish. Jondy and Zane have gone off somewhere, they said where but I wasn't listening. The point is, they'll be late as no doubt they'll get sidetracked. Zack is helping out with the repairing of TC. Kahlua is teaching an X8 class and Mint is learning in an X8 class. Joshua wont leave Sandeman's side and we've already settled in, played pinnacle war at least two dozen times. What else did we do?"  
  
"We painted my room and watched the video. Oh and we set up security cameras, hacked into government files and downloaded blueprints. Logan sent us all he'd found on the familiar stuff and we played escape and evade with the Picassos," she pitched in with a bored tone as she counted on her fingers.  
  
"Then we went and watched the sparring and I won $150. That was a great fight, we played two games of chess, one went to you the other to me and you've annoyed Mole to a point of no return singing 'This is the song that never ends.' Three hours since Max and Alec went off, the hour is 11am and we find ourselves here," Rook finished and looked over to her. She huffed as she squeezed her brain to find something to do.  
  
******** Please please review and I promise ill have the next bit up soon. 


	13. Spart a pult

Yeay part 13. Woohoo. Let me know what you think. Oh and I always forget to put the disclaimer but just see the firs chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 13  
  
Max sat uncomfortably on Alec's couch while her host sat at the far wall. He stole glances in her direction but always staying in profile to her. The late morning sun shone with difficulty through the dirty window that resided behind her. It highlighted the side of his face that looked towards her while the other remained obscured in shadow.  
  
Her head tilted as she studied his physiognomy in curiosity. She could tell something troubled him and she wondered if it had to do with her. She thought back to that night at Sandeman's house. The night he'd come into her room and she'd woken under his scrutinizing gaze. She thought even further back to when she'd told him of Ben and the way he'd comforted her in a heartbeat. She jumped from moment to moment, each time he'd been there for her, no questions.. Well, actually a ton of questions but she had to admit they were asked in an attempt to annoy her, get her mind off of things.  
  
He'd looked at her in disbelieving wonder when she'd pulled him under the covers and yet the morning after he'd been so lost, so confused on where they stood and if she was to be honest so had she, not that she'd ever admit it.  
  
So now she had to wonder if this was the same. A half hour ago when he'd picked the fight to make her face the facts, for her to admit what she had, they'd kissed again and then they'd put things on hold. For all of 10 minutes until they'd been sent away to get rid of their 'Unresolved Sexual Tension' and because even they'd had to admit to the fact that TC was running smoothly, efficiently and nothing major was happening that couldn't be handled without them.  
  
So barely restraining themselves they'd gotten to his place without doing anything but walk side by side, their hands brushing, to the complete disappointment of their followers. They really needed to start stealth lessons, Max thought; everyone seemed to suck at it. Then again Alec hadn't seemed to notice that they were being observed.  
  
All that had changed the second they'd closed the door to his place. Max one second had been shrugging out of her jacket and the next she'd found herself pinned up against his door, his body all tensed and hard pressed against her softer one and his lips against her own, tenderly and lovingly; something she'd never pictured Alec as.  
  
In all the. fantasies. she'd thought up, in her dreams the rare times she slept, he'd always been masculine, rough and uninhibited. But in that moment, though he portrayed all of that, she found softness, an innocence that she'd never imagined.  
  
And she'd responded. Oh boy had she responded. Max smothered the smile at the memory of her actions and a slight blush rose to her cheeks.  
  
For a few soulful minutes nothing had existed but the gentle brushing of their lips and the caresses of their dumbfounded hands. And then the heat and electricity between them had skyrocketed.  
  
Everything had melted around them into nothing as they consumed the passion, the chemistry they had ignored for months. And as quickly as he'd come he was gone. Only in jeans he'd moved away leaving her, flushed and her breathing ragged like his. She'd looked at him in confusion, uncertainty, as her chest rose and sunk.  
  
That's how they had gotten to where they were now. Her sitting on the couch as she observed his tense but slumped form sitting across the room.  
  
"Alec," she whispered tentatively not wanting to scare him.  
  
He jumped when her voice shattered the silence, "Max," he mimicked, but his voice was hoarse.  
  
"Alec, you made me face the facts, you've never let me hide yet you do the opposite. You disguise everything you feel. You think that's gonna make you any less? That if you confess that you're unsure, confused or even scared that I wont respect you?" Max ranted, straining to remain calm.  
  
"Max I don't want a lecture, I want," Alec licked his lips as he searched for what to say, "I want." Again he trailed off and looked down at his hands as he cursed his cowardice mentally.  
  
"What do you want Alec?" Max prompted, "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No!" he yelled even before she'd finished.  
  
"Alec," Max sighed, "I'm not one to talk, but you need to speak what you feel. I've never been able to easily, not with Zack, not with my friends, not even Logan."  
  
Alec winced at the name but still he refused to look at her, "OC was the first I ever showed everything to. My sisters were taken away from me for a decade. I closed up. You need to get everything off your chest."  
  
Alec had an internal battle raging on in his head. There was nothing he wanted more than her, no one since Rachel he'd ever needed as much as he did with Max. With her he felt like he could show whom he really was, but he never knew where he stood, you could never really be sure.  
  
Each time something troubled him he felt the shadows threaten him; to swallow him whole. But then she shone, she seemed to emanate light, and everything made sense out here when he was with her. She could explain it to him, she was his guide in a way; like a guide dog leads the blind she was leading the transgenics.  
  
A low chuckle escaped his lips and Max raised an eyebrow, "I'm being serious. You need to talk about things to someo."  
  
He faced her then halting her mid word with the genuine smile that spread his lips; "I wasn't laughing because of that. I compared you to a guide dog and it made me laugh."  
  
Her eyebrow rose further and she was having trouble at keeping her lips from curling upwards, "What?"  
  
"Well you know. You're leading the transgenics like a guide dog leads the blind," she erupted into laughter valiantly trying to regain control of herself, "I know my analogies are screwed but it fits." Alec defended almost in a whine.  
  
She was still chuckling at him as he rose and stalked towards her, "Oh so you think that's funny huh?" Alec scoffed and tackled her down tickling her sides.  
  
She squirmed underneath him trying in vain to swat his hands away with no success. Her body felt perfect pressed against his, like it was meant to be there and knowing Manticore Alec began to wonder. She stopped wriggling and for an instant Alec wondered why until he realized that his hands had stopped their playful torture. They ran over her sides sensually in a slow stroking manner and for the life of him he couldn't stop.  
  
"Max, I don't want to be a rebound, something to get your mind off Logan," he warned, his nose brushing hers and his hands, now still, just below her breasts, "And I don't want to lose you. I'd rather never have you if this is just a fling or if you're gone tomorrow."  
  
Max breathed heavily, her face flushed as she stared up at his stormy hazel eyes; "You're not just some fling. But I can't promise you I won't die tomorrow, or tonight. My life, our lives are too unpredictable."  
  
His lips flew down crushing against hers with all his passion, all his fear and every emotion he contained within. Max's head was spinning from his assault and she was drowning in his taste, struggling to keep her head above water. And yet she reveled in it.  
  
******  
  
Spartacus tapped a beat to a song only she could hear on the wood of the table she sat on. Her eyes were half closed and her hair hung in front of her face.  
  
"So you can actually see them, eh, you know." Rook asked out of the blue, stuttering on his words as a low blush crept onto his cheeks. Spartacus smiled as she heard all minds within the room suddenly pay attention to her and Rook.  
  
Dix and Luke were still working with their heads bent down but she could tell they were listening. Mole and Zack were less inconspicuous. Spartacus grinned, "Bits and pieces. It's kind of disturbing. I'm happy for 'em but I didn't ask to see how happy they were," she explained. "They got to his place and they were moving things along and then for some reason Alec stopped. Now they're back at it."  
  
"What do you mean Alec stopped?" Mole growled, chomping on his cigar. Every one had abandoned all pretense of not listening and was actively staring at her.  
  
"What's so hard to believe? He stopped and walked away, half-dressed mind you but he walked away," Spartacus shot back unsuccessfully hiding her smirk. It was Zack, who put his two cents in this time, beating everyone else to it, "That doesn't make sense. Why would he stop? Max is my sister but I'm not blind."  
  
Her eyes widened and her mouth flapped open for a few brief moments until she managed to get a grip on herself and a little disbelieving grin touched her lips, "You're all dogs. All of you no matter what DNA you got in you."  
  
And with a surrendered shrug she turned on her heel and left Headquarters.  
  
*******  
  
"So what do you think was wrong with Cus this morning?" Zane whispered to Jondy from the rooftop his eyes never leaving the building he was keeping watch on.  
  
"It was weird," she replied as she continued to study the blueprints, "She wouldn't go near Max. When she ran off I went after her and I was gonna slap it out of her but then one thing after the other happened and she managed to weasel out of it."  
  
Silence once again overtook the two as they both concentrated on their tasks. Zane rubbed his eyes tiredly and stepped away from the ledge. He walked noiselessly to where Jondy sat with her back to him. He leant over behind her and planted a kiss to her neck startling her.  
  
She could feel him grin against her neck and she smiled herself shaking her head, "I was doing something important you know?"  
  
Zane ignored her continuing to nibble down her collarbone to her shoulder, "You know those blueprints to the last light switch and I've memorized the rounds to the second. I think we both deserve a break. Don't you?" his tongue shot out licking and tasting her skin.  
  
Jondy's last resolve flew out the window and she leant back into his embrace, "We're gonna be late."  
  
"It's not like they're expecting us to be on time." Who could argue with that? Thought Jondy.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey Spart! Wait up!" Rook yelled running after her retreating form. He caught up to her and fell in step beside, "Did you think of something to do?"  
  
Spartacus stole a glance in his direction catching the excited spark in his eyes and something else she couldn't quite place, "I guess you could say that," she relented and picked up her pace causing him to follow suit.  
  
They walked for a few minutes with Spartacus strangely quiet and Rook asking continuous questions about where they were going, "Is it me or did we switch roles," he concluded after a while. Spartacus only laughed and motioned him to follow her.  
  
Pulling on a large canvas it fell away revealing a sizeable machine that Rook had no idea of what it was. He studied it curiously. It looked like a train track pointing upwards like a ramp with a chair bolted onto it. On the side there were several controls but it gave no indication of what it did.  
  
"Spartacus what the hell is this and where did you get it?" he asked, baffled by the equipment in front of him.  
  
"Well, Joshua found it three days ago and some of the engineers put it here in case we needed it," she shrugged nonchalantly running a finger over the track the chair slid on.  
  
"Okay but what is it and how do you know about it?" Rook argued still trying to make sense of the metal structure as he studied Spartacus.  
  
"It's a kid-a-pult. I found out about it the same way I find out about everything else. Someone thought about it," she explained as if he was a child. An impish grin spread her lips and Rook noted with an inward chuckle that she looked like Garfield in that moment.  
  
Rook's eyes bulged when he saw her climb up and sit herself down in the seat, "Spart get down. What if you trigger it somehow?"  
  
"Relax it's not fixed and I doubt it still functions after what? Eleven years out of use?" she drawled swinging her legs sideways grinning at him. "Wouldn't it be cool if it did though? I could call it the Spart-a-pult."  
  
Rook snorted at her dreamy eyed stare. Spartacus turned sharply at the noise and glared at him. Her foot shot out to kick him but collided with the lever first. "Shit!" With a clunk it shifted sideways and they both held their breaths.  
  
They waited in anxiety. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Nothing.  
  
Spartacus released the longest breath and smiled nervously, "Maybe we should call it the Cus-a-pult. It makes you swear."  
  
Rook could still feel his heart in his throat and only managed a small strained chuckle, "Get down from there before anything else happens."  
  
Spartacus rolled her eyes but went to obey. Her phone slipped from the side of her jeans to which it was clipped. It fell on the controls and Spartacus didn't even manage to realize what had happened before the chair shifted and shot upwards, catapulting Spartacus airborne.  
  
"VIRGIN MARY HOLY MOTHER OF GOOOOHOOOOOD!"  
  
****** Let me know what you think. Thanks so much for the reviews and to anyone who reviewed but I cant get enough. So feel free to continue. Ps. You know with the whole Nc17 ban thing. Well I wasn't planning on making this fic nc17 unless specifically asked but out of interest how far can you go before it turns from R to NC17? 


	14. Drop what you're doing and run

Disclaimer see first chapter.  
  
  
  
Part 14  
  
Joshua's head was tilted sideways as he studied the other man in the room. He'd been sleeping the night before when they had arrived but the second he'd learned of their return he'd rushed to the apartment Mole had said Sandeman was in.  
  
Christian Sandeman. 'Father' lay sleeping in the cot he'd been given within the rundown shady room. And Joshua sat at his bedside waiting patiently for him to wake, contempt to simply watch him in child like awe.  
  
In reality that's what it truly was. A child reacquainting with his father. As Joshua mused he smiled softly. He couldn't wait for Max to finally speak to him. So Father could explain, and then maybe little-fella would be happy.  
  
The old man's eyes opened squinting at the blurred images they came across finally coming to a stop on the grinning face of, "Joshua?" he asked disbelieving.  
  
The dog-man grinned and nodded excitedly and Sandeman drew him into a hug, "I can't believe it's you," he said in mystified adoration for the transgenic that had been like a son to him. The first; special.  
  
The two men broke apart and Joshua whimpered before smiling, "Good to see you too Father. Little-fella found you, now you can help us. Make everything better."  
  
The older man studied him pensively before resigning with a nod and patted Joshua on the back; "I'll do all I can. You know that Joshua, I'll do all that I can."  
  
One second it was silent, as silent as Terminal City could get and the second the curse, though muffled, echoed in from outside. Sandeman shot up from the bed his wrinkled face in shock at the only thought that rushed through his mind, "Spartacus!"  
  
*****  
  
The screamed curse echoed through Terminal City even reaching the National Guards and Sector Cops that formed the large circle around the abandoned 20 blocks of Seattle. Trangsenic haters that loitered around stopped and stared in dumbfounded silence as the small figure flew into the sky. It seemed everyone had stopped what he or she was doing to just stare as Spartacus sailed high above the buildings. Everyone held their breaths and watched petrified as she careened closer and closer to the abandoned building.  
  
Only one person was moving at that moment in the whole of Terminal City.  
  
Rook.  
  
He ran faster than he'd ever run in his life. His blurred image was almost flying like Spartacus his speed was so incredible. His feet barely skimmed the ground in the desperate attempt to get to her.  
  
He skidded to a screaming halt at the edge of a building and he turned the corner. His eyes shifted in desperation in search of her. He felt his heart lurch to a standstill and he forgot to breathe as he watched Spartacus' arms and legs thrash in a vain attempt to stop. Nothing could stop her though and her body crashed through the roof of what looked to have once been a warehouse.  
  
The sound of shattering glass broke the silence, which had come to reign, like gunshots. And all of a sudden everything was a flurry of activity. Rook took off once again running the 600 something feet to the building she'd crashed through.  
  
He didn't notice Wesley or Bintz or anyone else. He didn't hear Mole ringing the infirmary all he could do was hold Spartacus. His hands running over her body checking for anything broken. She seemed to be only sleeping, just snoozing.  
  
*********  
  
Jondy was going torturously slow. Her lips fluttered sensuously in a winding path from his navel to wards his neck. Her tongue shot out every once in a while licking and tasting his salty skin; her teeth nipping making him shudder.  
  
He could feel her smile against his flesh as she suckled on the hollow in his throat and finally reached his own lips again. They moved tenderly against his, demanding and determined. Not one to give her all the fun he tilted her head sideways to get better access and pushed his tongue against her lips. He flipped them over his chuckle coming out as half moan at her surprised gasp.  
  
Her hands kneaded his back tracing without looking the shadows of orange and black stripes on his lower back. They'd shown up round about when he was 14 maybe 15 to the complete amusement of Jondy and Zack. Just like his hair had changed. They weren't remarkably visible, just a trace of color here and there on his back.  
  
Jondy being the devil that she was, when they're relationship had progressed later on, had none too subtly asked if his hair matched other parts of his anatomy. Of course when he'd refused to prove her suspicions she'd laughed and pestered him until the inevitable had happened.  
  
His trail of thought ended when she expertly changed their positions and began grinding her body against his, her mouth this time heading in the opposite direction with no sign of stopping.  
  
Jondy halted at the shrill ring of a phone and growled in frustration answering it, "What?"  
  
Zane listened intently looking up at a half-naked Jondy whom still straddled his naked chest.  
  
"Sorry Dix. What is it?" she said sheepishly and Zane grinned at her guilty expression.  
  
Jondy's face contorted in confusion and Zane could hear the static.  
  
The phone beeped signaling the reception was lost and Jondy stilled for a second looking at the useless contraption, "What did he say?"  
  
Jondy looked at him and realized his question needed an answer and she muttered, "All I got was Spartacus, catapult, and infirmary."  
  
Her eyes widened at what she'd just said and she scrambled to her feet, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god . . . HURRY UP ZANE!"  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I can see that it is a small chapter but I wanted to ask some things and I hate when writers put up an authors note and you think it's chapter, so I put this little bit in. Question. Should I do a chapter with a higher rating and if so separate to the story or do the same chapter twice, one for older readers the other for younger and clearly state which one is which. Or maybe just continue. I got asked for a 'moment' between Sandy and Joshua and even though that isn't the longest bit, I'll write another scene. I'm thinking of making Josh jealous of Spartacus. This story isn't going to have 50 chapters but there is no way I can sort out all the problems that are present and the few that will arise and still keep it short. So I'm gonna go for sorting out as many as I can but leaving enough so that should I decide I can do a sequel. As a last note, any suggestions are welcome and if you see mistakes in the plot, like Max not being afraid of Zane's dog (even though there's an explanation for that one, LET ME KNOW. 


	15. I remember, I remember

Disclaimer see first chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay this is part 15. !6 won't take as long to be posted. I had horrible writers block and im swimming in homework. Ive got exams in 5 weeks and I have to do three years of Spanish in 12 weeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 15  
  
Max was still pulling her shirt over her head and slipping into her shoes as she ran down the steps and into the streets of TC. Alec, not a second behind her, hadn't even bothered with a shirt as he ran in jeans and shoes.  
  
They burst through the infirmary doors not stopping till they reached the group. It seemed everyone had stopped what they were doing to rush over; Jondy and Zane were attempting to comfort a hysterical Rook while Joshua sat beside a paled Sandeman. Wesley and Mole sat silently to one side near Kahlua and Bintz who held a distressed Mint. Even Zack was here. Not to mentions the curious transgenics that sat outside.  
  
Jondy quirked an eyebrow and a quick smile passed her lips at their current state of undress. No one spoke and the only sound was a few quiet mewls from Mint and the complete uninhibited curses from Rook that were slowly dissipating but where just as damaging to their sensitive ears.  
  
The tension was so thick you could taste it and feel it on your skin and the whole room stood when Zyme and Stitch walked in.  
  
Rook didn't hesitate running up to the smaller boy and holding him by his shoulders, "Is she okay? Did she break anything? Is it serious? Can I see her?"  
  
Max wedged herself between the two and looked pointedly at Rook and he stepped back obediently. She turned to hem and asked in pretty much the same tone as Rook had, "Well? How is she?"  
  
Stitch smiled and got their attention, "She'll be fine. She's still asleep and we gave her a relaxant. Honestly, there isn't anything wrong with her except bumps and bruises. She's fine."  
  
Stitch took a step sideways effectively blocking the way' "No you can't see her. It's best if you go back to command, we'll call you the moment she awakes," Rook was about to protest but Alec laid a hand on his shoulder and said calmly, "He's right. I know you want to see her, I know what you're feeling, but we should let her rest."  
  
*****  
  
Spartacus remembered this place. Not consciously, more like she'd had this dream before. She had never felt so at peace, so confident; it felt like, for the first time since she'd awoken not recalling her own name, she belonged. Spartacus snorted at her own thoughts; she belonged anywhere and nowhere, wherever her family was. Yet this place threw her, baffled her to complete confusion, it felt . . . right.  
  
Her eyes fluttered around her surroundings drinking in every detail that wasn't there. She couldn't see. A shiver ran down her spine as she noticed for the first time that everything was jet-black. Her hand rose blindly in front of her to find something, though what, she had no clue. It was supposed to be there though.  
  
She closed her eyes growling in frustration and had to smother a squeak of surprise. Her eye-lids flicked open as if to test her own sanity and her sigh echoed in the darkness. Impossibly slow she closed them once more. She felt foolish as she observed the place she found herself in, seeing with your eyes closed wasn't exactly normal.  
  
She stood in a small clearing within the heart of a forest she didn't recognize. Tall trees rose upwards surrounding her but she felt safe, secure rather than threatened by their impounding appearance. She inhaled deeply, the scent of soil and wood was deep and calming invading her senses.  
  
She found herself kneeling down and her hand lowering to the earth to scrape away the soil. The Familiar symbol was engraved into the surface along with a name she couldn't read and somehow Spartacus knew this was her mother's grave. Her fingernail scraped out the grime disguising the letters she wished to see. The dirt stuck under her nails as she finally cleaned it away and read, "Alana."  
  
*****  
  
Sandeman sat completely still on the small couch in headquarters, the one Rook had laid in hours before. Joshua sat beside him an arm over his shoulder trying to comfort him.  
  
Mole was at the computer with Wesley both looking over Dix's shoulder as he explained what kind of files they would be looking for. Luke quietly worked on some mechanism with Zack watching in interest. The others all sat around a large map of Sector 7 while Jondy explained the building layout and showed blueprints. Everyone was trying to keep busy, to not think of what had happened. Despite the stupidity of how, it was still terrifying.  
  
Rook fidgeted anxiously; a complete nervous wreck and he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything for longer than a couple of minutes. All he saw was Spartacus crashing through that skylight, holding her limp body in his arms trying in vain to wake her.  
  
****  
  
Spartacus bolted up from the bed breathing heavily. Her eyes darted around scanning her surroundings and she found herself in a strange white room. Medical equipment around her and an IV in her arm.  
  
She scratched her head mentally trying to remember when she had come to the infirmary. Her breath was still coming in ragged gasps and her fingers clawed at the sheets to throw them off of her. It was then that she noticed the black stain of soil underneath her nails.  
  
She tumbled to the floor unceremoniously still looking at her dirty hands; "It was real."  
  
The door opened and Zyme walked in a worried look on his usually carefree face, "You're awake," he stated more than anything else, "How's your head?"  
  
Spartacus' hand flew to her head feeling the large bump on the back of her cranium and she winced when her fingers brushed it. She realized for the first time that all her limbs ached and she smothered the urge to groan as she lifted herself to her feet. Zyme was at her side in an instant helping her regain her balance.  
  
Pushing Zyme aside she started limping towards the door, "I have to get to HQ. I have to tell them."  
  
Zyme, dumbstruck at the strength he'd felt when she pushed him, didn't move for an instant. For a moment he couldn't do anything and Spartacus took her chance knowing he'd never willingly let her go. She dashed out the door and down the corridor to the metal, vault almost, door that led to the outside.  
  
It took him a second for everything to click and then he blurred after her.  
  
Despite the head start Spartacus was fast, Zyme thought. She was running as if the hounds of hell were after her and Zyme was Satan himself hot on her heels. He pushed himself to his limits trying to catch up to her but she'd already burst through the door of HQ still wearing the gown they'd changed her in.  
  
Zyme cringed knowing Zane would have his ass for letting her get out of bed; that is if Rook didn't kill him first. He couldn't exactly say she bet him running but then again she couldn't have sneaked out without him hearing and the X6 silently cursed at Spartacus trying to decide which option was less embarrassing.  
  
Hesitantly he popped his head round the main doors expecting a fist to fly out but instead a far more amusing sight met him.  
  
*****  
  
"Me and Zane were there all morning and the scouts you sent for last night confirmed it. The guards change at 2100 hours and then again 0100 giving us plenty of time. We go in with three teams. The first will enter through here," Jondy explained pointing at a certain point on the blueprints.  
  
"The second will come in through the other way while the third stays outside, they're back up. We're certain this is White's base of operations. Spartacus confirmed that he isn't there at the moment. He's in Washington DC, no doubt meeting with the conclave. There'll be no familiars there so the only up they have is they'll be armed. We don't want to destroy anything, we just want all his files and fry the computers, this should set him back enough for us to be completely ready for whatever he will try," Zane continued wincing slightly at her name. She was like a little sister to him.  
  
Everything had sort of been put on hold. All the emotional issues were pushed aside, because dealing with one would mean dealing with all of them. They were interlinked.  
  
The X5's nodded to each other and as one looked over to Rook who had taken to pacing. He waved them off meaning that he'd understood. Max looked worriedly at Jondy who shrugged; "She really does mean everything to him."  
  
The two sisters moved to a more secluded corner and sat down on the ground whispering as to not be heard, "You should have seen them when they first met. When you burnt Manticore down I was in the area. Found some stragglers on my way outta there. Rook and Wes were the only conscious ones really though Mint seemed rather energetic. Wes had Zyme and Kahlua one on each shoulder and Rook had Bintz. It was by mere chance that I found them. They didn't even wait for me to ask again; I opened the doors and they all just piled in. I drove straight back to Sandy. Even with my shortcuts it was a pretty long trip."  
  
Max listened wide-eyed to her sister, "When I got to Sandy's place they were all out. Dead to the world. I basically had to carry everyone inside. When Rook woke up she was the first thing he saw. I got told later but apparently his hair was standing on end like battlements and Cus said he looked like a rook. That's how he got his name. There's something so intimate, so . . . I dunno, a bond, when someone gives you a name. Like a child with it's mother and I guess when our group named each other."  
  
Spartacus giggled, "You look like a rook with your hair like that."  
  
"My designation is SO-815," he said emotionlessly, but she'd already seen the curiosity he had.  
  
"Yeah but your hair is standing all on end. You look like a chess piece. Rook suits you better," she explained smiling.  
  
"I excelled in strategy. What's your designation?"  
  
"I ain't got one. I have a name, Spartacus. And I'm gonna call you Rook."  
  
Jondy grinned and cocked her head towards the still pacing Special Op, "She always said that the only reason she hung around him so much was because her mind thing didn't work with him but as you can see it's way more at least on one sid . . ."  
  
She never finished her sentence as Spartacus burst through the doors and ran straight into the subject of their conversation. The two fell in what seemed like slow motion but Max must have blinked cause she missed it. Utter silence reigned as everyone watched Spartacus in a thin gown lie completely shell-shocked on top of a just as dumbstruck Rook.  
  
He was the first to break out of the reverie and he crushed her to him, burying his face into her neck.  
  
Spartacus could only hug back for a second. Being in his arms had made her forget the reason she was even there. Someone cleared their throat and she pulled back eyes wide and a small smile formed at her lips soon turning into a grin.  
  
"I remember. I know now, I'm not just some nobody who's missing eight years of her life. I remember Rook, this is Great!" she yelled her hands bunched into his shirt. She started shaking him, emphasizing each word, "Do you understand?! I remember!"  
  
Rook was too shocked to move but as he floated back down from the clouds and noticed their positions he relaxed and began to enjoy it. Spartacus was straddling his chest in just a thin blue gown. Her knees squeezed him slightly and her face was only inches from him. The only disadvantage was that she was shaking him.  
  
All of a sudden her words clicked in and Sandeman who had jumped to his feet, as fast as a man his age could, asked wide-eyed, "What do you remember?"  
  
Spartacus jumped to her feet excited that someone had finally understood and she ran over hugging Sandeman with all her might, "I remember stuff Pop! I remember, I don't know why but it started this morning."  
  
Sandeman pushed her back and hel her by her shoulders he jumped in surprise when two voices right beside him said unanimously, "Start from the beginning. Sandeman this is as good a time as any to answer all our questions."  
  
There was a slight pause and then the same voices still at the same time yelled, "SNAP . . . DOUBLE SNAP!"  
  
Come on . . . please review? All I ask is 5? (looks at readers with sad puppy look) grins ( 


	16. Answers cause more questions

Disclaimer see first chapter.  
  
I updated Yay! Finally. Next bit should be up in 3 or 4 days but don't get annoyed if its alittle more. I have senior exams plus I have to learn 3 years of Spanish in 12 weeks.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Part 16  
  
Eager faces sat around the table in a room next to the main headquarters. Curious transgenics muttered amongst themselves. Sandeman sat quietly awaiting his special one's words.  
  
Alec held Max's hand under the table and she squeezed slightly in gratitude. Her business mask slipped in and her attitude changed, "I want to know why your son and the rest of those cult psychos want us dead in a bad way and why I'M at the top of their list."  
  
Sandeman didn't flinch or falter; his face remained that of an old man, a keeper of secrets long forgotten.  
  
"You must understand that I cannot tell you everything you wish to know. There are some things you must discover for yourselves," he spoke. His voice was throaty and soothing. The voice Max had always imagined her grandfather would have had if she'd been made the old fashioned way.  
  
Max looked around her at the other faces and nodded, "Tell us all you can."  
  
The old man smiled slightly and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Mole, "Yeah but speak in English. Some of us don't have genetics degrees."  
  
Zane grinned and Zyme shook his head in amusement. He sat up again right away at the death glare sent his way by everybody, Zane and Rook the most. They hadn't forgotten that Spartacus had gotten out of bed.  
  
The girl was now a mad bundle of blankets as she sat being coddled on Rook's lap. Despite running to HQ from the infirmary she was still a little out of it and he had insisted on holding her; purposely ignoring the winks sent his way.  
  
"I need to know what you know and a brief summary of your run-ins with the familiars. Things you think could be relevant," Sandeman explained and Max nodded, "I've been told I have no Junk DNA from Ames and Lydecker told me there was something special about me. A couple of months ago I broke into the familiar version of Manticore to save your grandson and I was branded with the snake blood. I didn't show any symptoms. Two weeks ago tops, runes began appearing on my skin and your other son CJ who later was captured by White said that I was the one. We know something's coming and I'm the one who's supposed to stop it."  
  
Christian Sandeman listened and waited for Max to finish before he began to explain, "I will try to keep this as simple as possible. What you were told about not having Junk DNA I'm afraid is untrue. We all have it and we all need it. It controls the transcription . . . the writing of new DNA and it tells when a cell should stop dividing and die. It also codes us differently for example Spartacus might be ACTTCAACTTCAACACAT and so on while Zane could be TACCATACTACACTA, it differentiates specimens."  
  
"Alright then how is Max special and why would White tell us that?" Alec argued and others nodded their agreement.  
  
"I'm afraid my first son was never any good at biology. Flunked it actually," Sandeman watched the transgenics grin, "Between genes there are non-coding segments, meaning pieces of DNA that do not produce proteins. This is because the body mixes and matches depending on which gene it needs. If what my son said had been true, Max would have no space between genes. At the end of DNA strands, long series of non-coded base pairs reside. These are there to virtually be used up. DNA consumes itself so these base pairs are used up instead of the actual genes and information. When all the free pairs are used up the cell dies. Now transgenics have an enzyme in all their cells, which prevents this. Usually it is found only in gametes but basically it continuosly lengthens the extra base pairs so the cell and therefore the person will age at a much slwer pace. You'll mature like normal humans but you'll age far slower."  
  
"So we'll outlive everyone?" Jondy asked unsure at the idea.  
  
Sandeman smiled, "Though your life expectancy is higher than that of the average, 'ordinary' is it? You wont live for hundreds of years. If you have too long a sequence of Junk DNA you develop Huntington disease. It's a neurological degenerative disorder. The more Junk DNA the faster you will contract it. Basically it's a fail-safe device for aging. Sooner or later you'll die no matter how old you look. Most of you will reach your nineties and still look like you're in your mid twenties early thirties."  
  
"Alright. One pro for our fucked DNA!" Wesley cheered and the others couldn't suppress smiles.  
  
"You still haven't told us why everyone wants to kill me," Max said as if it was the most normal thing in her life. It probably was.  
  
"Humans have roughly 50,000 genes. These are approximate numbers. Now each of those genes makes 4 basic proteins each coded to do something different. Like the one that codes for your hair color, though in fact there's more than one for that specific task. Transgenics' genes make more. Depending on which generation it varies but the X5's make 6 and they are the highest Manticore made. Most of you will have 5 proteins per each gene while others only some of their genes. Now a normal human has 4 so that means that each gene has roughly 4 functions. 50,000 times 4 equals 250,000 proteins coded to do something different. You do the math for the others. Max's genes make 9 proteins and that is the most a human gene can do. That I have found a normal human cell, even a suped up one could only make that many without malfunctioning and making problems," Sandeman explained slowly making sure everyone could follow.  
  
"So Max has 450,000 different functions," Alec concluded. Everything went quiet as the people in the room stared at Max as if she were about to grow horns. The X5's moved uncomfortably underneath their gaze and finally yelled, "Would you stop looking at me like I was an Alien!?"  
  
"All this genetic technical mumbo jumbo is making me dizzy," Mole growled and threw away the stump of his cigar immediately lighting another, "So if she has all these . . . abilities why don't they show. She seems enough like every other X5?"  
  
Sandeman smiled, "they were designed to trigger when the time was right. Her runes came out because something triggered them, the snake blood.  
  
Okay I know in the past ive promised updates in a 5 days max and end up posting 8 days later but ive been really busy. You have no idea how busy.  
  
Please review, I want to know how many people are still reading this story. Even if its just to say good or bad or psychopath or even hi!  
  
Preview for next chapter  
  
"So Spartacus triggered a change in Max and Max triggered a change in Spartacus? I think I've lost you." 


	17. I like you alot

Disclaimer.. So please tell me what you think. at least 5 reviews or I wont post.... please read and review. My threats are idle but I still like reviews.  
  
Part 17  
  
Max subconsciously moved into Alec. Their whole side was touching and it seemed they were both finding strength from the contact. Jondy and Kahlua exchanged knowing glances winking at Max and she admirably managed to hide the dark blush.  
  
Everything had happened so fast after the catapult incident that no one had as of yet had the time to comment on her and Alec's change of . . . status.  
  
"So her genes have now been triggered into making the extra proteins," Zack stated mostly to himself, "She doesn't seem different to me."  
  
"Have you noticed any changes apart from the runes? After you were cut with the snake blood did anything else happen"? the old man asked in soft gentle tones.  
  
Max looked around at all the faces. Wesley sat on her left, his hazel eyes were masked but his demeanor was open, he was filing all the information. Mole beside him though looked lost, the explanations had been simple but Mole was never one for technical information outside of battle formations and guns.  
  
Kahlua sat beside Dix and both seemed avidly interested; digesting all the information but Zyme though humbled by all the dirty looks was looking at Sandeman as if he were a god. Max certainly didn't appreciate the looks he gave her like she was a successful science experiment. At the moment she felt far from successful.  
  
Joshua sat next to 'Father' watching her and she felt revealed under his gaze. He was far more understanding, more intelligent about people than many gave him credit for, he knew his friends, really knew them and the moment she felt like she was being read by him.  
  
Sandeman watched her in what she could only describe as patience. There was nothing threatening about the man, none any stranger would notice. But he unsettled Max, knowing that he had created her, he was the one that gave her life . . . it made her feel powerless. For the one who gives you life isn't usually the one able to take it away?  
  
Yet there was something so fatherly about him, so warm that she couldn't help but contradict herself and Spartacus on Rook's lap seemed so at ease next to him. She looked like a kitten that'd found her mother's warm side and now lay next to her content.  
  
And Bintz too. With their mind abilities they would have picked up on something so Max allowed herself to relax a fraction. Since the conversation had started she'd been sitting like a coiled spring.  
  
Jondy, Zane and Zack watched her with amused pride their little sister and she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at Jondy's goofy smile and Zane's smirk. Luke sat mesmerized, simply staring at the table as if trying to let all the information sink in.  
  
Her eyes finally fell on Alec and she felt her heart flutter. Her tension washed away as she met his encouraging smile and curious glance.  
  
"At the JamPony hostage situation, everything slowed down, it was like I saw things in slow motion and I knew that those super familiars were coming. I . . . I just knew," she explained, "And earlier today after me and Alec . . . kissed, I went to the park. All my senses were heightened. I could even taste the air. I found myself sticking out my tongue to taste what was happening," she shrugged unsure.  
  
"The phalanx, the familiar warriors were the second trigger. Have you ever watched an animal being hunted by a human? The man holds the gun, the weapon but the predator often gets away. One on one the man even with a gun is no match for a panther. She'll sense him, feel him before he even gets close enough to take a shot. It's instinct. Compared to you the Phalanx are just humans holding guns and though it may not seem like it, the scales are tipped in your favor," Sandeman said with a smile.  
  
"I want to know all of this as much as the rest of ya but how long is this going to take?" whined Zane making Jondy and Max grinned.  
  
"Not long Zane," the older man explained, "There are 9 triggers and Max has encountered 3."  
  
"What's the third?" everyone at the table said in perfect timing.  
  
"When Alec kissed you, you shared something intimate with him. Another transgenic. This trigger would have happened just by prolonged contact with him but the intimacy shortened the time. He triggered your senses but I believe another change is imminent. You think it was just coincidence that Spartacus couldn't stop the images she saw of you and Alec? Her subconscious knew that he was your trigger but the most interesting thing is that Max caused Spartacus to remember," he finished knowing that his last sentence would immediately grab the attention of the younger girl.  
  
"She caused me to remember? How do you know that? What . . ." the younger girl jumped into conversation.  
  
"What do you remember Spartacus?" Rook asked calmly in her ear and she relaxed in his embrace.  
  
"I remember the place where my mother was buried. Her headstone. Bits and pieces like what my father looked like. Running, always running. I remember seeing him shot and him telling me to run, I remember snow and cold and then waking up not remembering anything," she muttered quietly, so quiet in fact that they wouldn't have heard her had it not been for their superior hearing.  
  
"So Max triggers changes in Spartacus and Spartacus triggers changes in Max?" Zack retorted.  
  
"Spartacus sees the trigger. I made Alec to be her partner, her second. It's not some cheesy 'they were made to be together' thing. Their relationship is all their own but they were designed to work together. Max triggered Spart's memory because they both have one identical gene. I put it in Max but Spartacus has it from her mother . . . They're completely immune to the snake blood. Your mother, Alana, she was a high priestess and the only familiar who never showed symptoms. They have to be wondering what the hell this means."  
  
******  
  
Spartacus was still a mad jumble of blankets but she was on her own bed now. She looked out of her window at the night sky, wondering about everything she'd learnt. Rook would be back any minute from the heist and then she could sleep.  
  
Her mother had been a familiar but her father had been a transgenic. She was neither and she was both, Sandeman had told her.  
  
The one thing she didn't like about her Pop was that he could always be so cryptic and she just wanted straight answers. And now she knew where her mind thingy came from, her father had been Psy-ops but he'd never gotten premonitions. He'd been able to read minds, pick up on brain waves.  
  
In one day so much had happened and yet nothing had. According to Sandeman she had a part in the coming with Max and Alec. She was the link between the transgenics and familiars but she still didn't know what she thought of that.  
  
"This sucks . . . BIG time," she mused out loud.  
  
"For once the all knowing and powerful Spartacus or should I say Ankesunamun is stumped and doesn't know what will happen," chuckled Rook behind her, "and what are you doing on my bed, not that I mind."  
  
He laughed again at the face she pulled, "It's a pretty name and all but you're the Egyptian one not me, plus it's too . . . girly."  
  
"Oh so you'd prefer being named after a large burly man who used to be a gladiator in Ancient Rome and led a revolt?" he said pulling the black turtleneck over his head leaving him with nothing on top but the single small silver chain he wore.  
  
"When Spartacus led that revolt the gladiators would have won had they not been betrayed. They fought a great battle against the roman army. They were brought before the emperor and told that if Spartacus were to come forward the others would live. A man stepped forward saying "I am Spartacus" and the emperor smiled. But then another stepped forward repeating the same confession. Then another and another until they were all screaming that identity. For those men to think so highly of Spartacus, to not let their leader be killed and choose to die with him is something men and women can only dream of," she said softly staring openly into his eyes.  
  
Rook sat down on the bed with her and shuffled close so that they were face to face, "If anything happens, I want you to know that . . . I like you. I like you a lot," he said in a whisper.  
  
Spartacus pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes; "I like you a lot too."  
  
His arms encircled her smaller frame as they laid back against the pillows and the two soon fell asleep.  
  
********  
  
Okay I've finished with the explaining crap and I think there wont be many chapters. This was more a story about the relationships that would form leading to the coming. There wont be more than 5 chapters left but it will start to solve the human issue but it will end unfinished not conclusive and it'll leave you to imagine the rest uless I do a sequel but if I do it wont be for a while. Please review. 


	18. All's good, all da time

Disclaimer  
  
  
  
Part 18  
  
Max lay in Alec's arms wide-awake. The colder air chilled her naked skin and it was a stark contrast to the searing heat of the body beneath her.  
  
Her ear was pressed flushed against his chest and she listened intently to the resounding beat of his heart. Cool breaths expelled from her mouth and it roused Alec from sleep.  
  
"Max?" he asked with sleepy eyes.  
  
Smiling softly she raised her head and met his gaze, "Yeah?"  
  
"You're not still worrying over that stuff Sandeman told you are you?"  
  
She gave no reply to him and he sighed pulling her up so that she hovered face to face with him.  
  
"He said it himself Max. The triggers come at the right time. The only thing you need to worry over now is . . . " she cut him off pressing her lips against his and just as quickly pulled away, "Keeping a whole transgenic city safe."  
  
"Look on the bright side," he winked at her with a grin and she looked at him confused. A look of mock horror fell on his face and he scowled disbelieving, "You got me!"  
  
She snorted and chuckled at his creased brow, "I'm joking you naff."  
  
"Naff? What the hell is a naf . . ." two lips silenced him again and he didn't oppose but simply responding to her with just as much passion.  
  
"You reckon this time we won't have interruptions?" Alec asked in between kisses, "Spart is with Rook, they'll be thinking about other things," she replied pulling the sheet over their heads.  
  
*******  
  
She grinned against his lips and her hands went to the waistband of the loose sweats he'd worn to bed. Similarly his went to her tank top and he peeled it from her skin.  
  
Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
  
Her fingers teased amicably the golden skin just inside the waistband all the while never leaving his mouth. Their lips and tongues and teeth explored and praised one another as softly so soflty they explored the newfound miracle of their haven.  
  
Alec opened his eyes to watch her when she broke away from the kiss. Her dark eyes sparkled in the darkness as she ground on top of him, her body making sweet friction against his own and stealing primitive groans from deep in his throat.  
  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life.  
  
  
  
Her hands pitter-pattered and brushed his skin sending electric bolts of pleasure to his brain but he fought to keep his eyelids open and watching her in wonder. Their ragged breaths were the only sound in the room save for the isolated moans and grunts.  
  
(If R rated material offends you please skip to the next line of little stars and resume reading there.)  
  
If you knew how lonely my life has been,  
  
and how long I've been so alone.  
  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along,  
  
and change my life the way you've done.  
  
Their eyes locked and his hands gripped her hips tighter as he reversed their positions. Her feet pushed his pants to his ankles and he kicked them off. His weight pushed her into the mattress and his hardened flesh was a firm anchor into reality.  
  
An arrogant cocky smirk played with the corner of his lips and he stopped any reply on her lips as he toyed with the soft flesh of the cords of her neck. She gasped when he found the little hollow where her jugular met her breastbone and her fingers dug into his shoulders looking for support.  
  
He nipped and suckled his way to a mocha tip and he swirled around it smiling at the noises of appreciation he dragged from her lips.  
  
Her back arched and her hips ground against his.  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me.  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me.  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.  
  
A window breaks, down a long, dark street,  
  
and a siren wails in the night.  
  
  
  
"Alec," his whispered name driving him to pleasure her further, "Alec I can't wait any longer. please."  
  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me.  
  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light.  
  
Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me,  
  
and how long I've waited for your touch.  
  
And if you knew how happy you are making me,  
  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much.  
  
  
  
He shifted against her until his tip brushed her folds and he halted. Her eyelids closed and fluttered as she groaned telling him how much she needed him. His finger trailed to her opening and he felt how much she wanted him. Him. Max wanted . . . needed . . . him.  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
He entered her slowly and languidly and in that moment Max knew that whatever happened, no matter what the world threw at them they'd be ready. They'd make it . . . as long as Alec was with her, nothing else mattered.  
  
********  
  
"So what do you think Max and Alec are doing? Do you think they're okay," Sketchy asked. The bumping music of Crash was calming and soothing and OC raised the beer glass to her lips.  
  
"They'll be fine Sketch. Alec'll look after my boo. It's all good," she explained refilling both their glasses and raising it to him.  
  
"All da time," Sketchy countered with a smile and hit her glass with his.  
  
The End  
  
Yay! Finished! Wohoo! Okay so I didn't solve the coming or anything grand scale but I left the opportunity for a sequel. So come and review and make my day..  
  
I wanna thank absolutely everyone who reviewed: mel (thanks so much for your constant reviews) , zoe, RPGirl, jewel21, aimee, mlife2020, Chic, LuLina, Gabbie760, RagingConfusion, howdy, Lyla, jk, Katlynn, alecfan, Andrea, ally, panda007 (one of my best reviewers, tanks for your continuos support) kristi2o5, fearless angel, rogue, Emily, Zanne, Black Angel, Lutheyl, L.C., AnnDee, Synthera, Lira Loo, infinity, Blonde Sorceress, Deb, lakergirl, Zhaneel, Lux, morgan, dEaNnE, sho, max, Ella, and pOiSoNiVy. Love ya guys and im sorry if I missed anyone.  
  
Oh and by the way. All the genetic facts were accurate except for two things. 


End file.
